Scarred
by Dead Account. Deal With It
Summary: Love is the only emotion that shows the one hurtful fact, with a passion. Join me in death, finally means something that will only make someone smile. Endings just seem...so bitter. [yaoi. complete]
1. Screaming Scarres

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO and I don't really want to due to publicity.

Rating: R, Romance/ Drama/ Action

Yaoiness: SetoXKatsuya

Summary: Katsuya has an extremely abusive father and Katsuya can't get rid of him. No matter where he goes his father can find him. Katsuya thinks that suicide is the only way. Will Setos love for Katsuya make Seto do something so out of character that Katsuya thinks that it's just a hard core joke?

Content: some slash, chappy one not that bad. If there are any spelling errors please inform me and I will try my absolute hardest to fix them. If there are still corrections to be made please email me personally. I will accept criticism but only to an extent. Please be nice if the story is hurting just scream at me and I will fix it. If you choose to read it or not, your decision. ( ) () ( )

Scarred: chapter one

Screaming scares inside. The pain won't fade.

Jounouchi Katsuya woke up that morning in a strange mood. He felt agitated and felt as if something had slipped his mind. He tried to pick up his head but it felt like tar had been boiled into his skull and dried over night.

He tried to move his leg but the pain was so immense he just gave up. For some reason he was felling really queer and mad. He through off the covers,damp and heavy. A wet substance hit his face with a small splatter. It was, of course, not quite dried blood.

Katsuya looked down at his wounded leg and saw blood on a bandage and on his end table a loaded gun with a bloody bullet. The events of the previous night rang through his head over and over again as he showered and got ready to go to school.

He had a limp, something that would prevent him from being left alone about the cut on his ear. His only choice was to hop on crutches.

_**Flash back to the previous night**_

Jou walked into the apartment and knew what was going to happen as soon as he saw the bottles of vodka lying around on the floor. He slowly walked into his room and silently placed his book-bag on the floor. He sighed and accidentally said out loud the thought that had been plaguing him since first period. "Man, That Seto gets hotter and hotter every day."

His first slip up since he was ten. "What did you say worm? Seto, as in Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp. The guy CEO? Damn fag!"

Suddenly something Katsuya had hopped would never fall into his drunkard fathers hands was aimed strait at his teenage skull. A .44 magnum stared him down to the ground. Fear... over came him.

_**Flash forward to that morning**_

When he looked at his unconscious father's face wicked thoughts flooded his mind. '_Man Jak, you are an annoying fag aren't you. You're just another guy that likes to binge drink and hit there kid with hammers and shoot them with guns. No you are the only scum sucking gay guy in the world that hits his kid only because he is bi! I hate you but this is the only home I have and its lot better than no home. I hope that when you die that you rot in Hell. Bastard._' Jou thought these words that came from the bottom of his heart as he tried to get to the medic closet that he said was his coat closet just so his father would not go into it to see what was there for if he did death would be a lot better than whatJou would go through. He was terrified of his father and only two people knew. Doctor Kyle Brush was Jous only hope of health. If he was not thereJounouchi would have died when he was ten. And Honda the friend that helped Jou out through the worst moments ever remembered.

_**Flash back to when Jou was ten**_

"Katsu. Katsu, wake up bud. Katsuya. Come on I want to play a game with you. You want to play Monopoly or something?" Jounouchi Jak said softly too little Jou. Katsu heard his pet name and said to himself that it was impossible that his dad was calling him because Jak never called Katsuya 'Katsu'. He always said 'come here runt' or 'Get over here weakling' to an extent he would say 'don't cry Katsuya'. Jak had wanted to play a game? Never. Maybe.

"Father why do you wake me so early? I know it is not my place to ask you so but why do you ask me to play? And why do you call me by my shortened name?"

"Hush boy. Now I have turned a new leaf and have chosen to be kind do you understand?"

"Yes I do father but why?"

"Because I have been too cruel. I must have been touched by God."

"Ha ha!" Katsuya laughed and smiled his warm and child like smile that he thought he had lost. He was not a normal child for he did not trust his father and his mom had gotten a divorce when he was young. He had no one. He wanted some one. Any one. Just to talk to.

- Later in the game. -

"I rolled a five so…one…two…three…"

"Four, five. Thereyouronparkplacewouldyouliketobuy?"(**AN 1**) Jak said so fast that Katsuya thought he might start raping his anger.

"Yes I would sir. Here you are!" Katsuya quickly counted out the amount owed on Park Place so as that not to tick off his father but that only made him more mad. Jak Clicked.

"You have been going to that run down no good brain washing school haven't you? They have been teaching you that woman are equal to men haven't they? Haven't they? Haven't THEY?" He didn't even blink. He picked up Katsuya up by the collar of his shirt, strangling the small boy slightly.

"No Father please I have but I like school and homework! I like having teachers and rules!"

"My son will not go to a school were they teach you how to be nice to girls!" At that Jak throughJou to the wall. Katsuya stuck there for a moment until He fell onto a pipe. It went through his lung and pierced his skin on the other side.

Boom.

Katsuya let out a howl. Something he should not have done. Some one banged on the door and Jak answered the door. "Hello we are only playing a game and the boy let out a yell because he is losing and I'm not letting him cheat any more." Jak said in a fake loving voice.

He had planed this out. He was ready for the quizzical looks of the questioning neighbor. He had all is excuses. He was pure evil. There was no way that any one could be this evil unless they were cursed by the Devil. The one and only Devil.

After closing the door Jak beat Katsuya more than he could bear. Jou ran to the fridge to get something hard. There he found a big bottle of Stolichnaya Russian Vodka. He through it with all his might. It worked. Jak fell to the ground with a crash. The wounded boy flew out the door. He ran strait to the Domino General hospital. He had only run a few blocks and already he was winded probably because only one of his lungs were useful.

Jou ran into the hospital out of breath. He ran into a nice looking doctor named Doctor Kyle Brush. He was a tall red head that had a slight Irish accent. The M.D. saw that the little blonde was bleeding quite badly. He inquired why but to no prevail. The little boy passed out and fell into the caring doctors arms

-

When Jou woke up he saw Azure Blue eye's staring at him. He blinked and they were gone. He turned his head up to face the doctor. "What happened and where am I?" Jou asked trying to not sound alarmed.

"You are at the Hospital. You had a pipe through your lung. All gone now. Here souvenir." Said the red headed doctor. He handed Jou the long pipe than asked Jou what had happened. Jou told the Man every thing. He had spilt his guts. '_No this isn't happening. This just can't happen to me. No. Fatso Father is going to kill me!' My life is gone! But then again isn't this what I want?_ Thought the blonde. He also wanted to know who was looking at him. The Azure Blue eye pieced his soul. He loved those eyes. He envied the man without light brown eyes that turned a different shade or hue when the emotion changed.

Jou looked up at the doctor. His eyes were red/amber. How strange. '_How come I take after mom?' _he asked him self. He all of the sudden turned sad. The doctor watched as the boys gazed turned from a frightened look to a look of sadness. And the doctor also watched as the boys' eyes turned from a dark dark brown to a dark brown with a light pink rim around the edge. The doctor was shocked. He involuntarily put a look of distress on his face.

_Wow. The eyes of this young boy has so little life in them_. "How old are you kid? And what's your name?" Jou didn't answer right away. It took him along time to get out of the daze that he was in. When he thought about his mother he just got sad. He couldn't explain it. It just happened. He was deprived. He was depressed. He was going to change. His moms gone. So what? He can live, can't he? No, but he will survive. For as long as he can stand his life.

He looked into the eyes of the caring doctor. Jou saw love in the red eyes. He saw a caring that he never saw before, it was odd. He was not used to the positive attention. "Well you should be good to go. Your all fixed up and due to what you told me it looks like you'll need a medic kit and a couple of more stuff just for precaution. And feel free to keep the wheel chair! We will be reporting to local authorities and he will be persecuted." At that the doctor winked and Jou felt very anxious.

"No!" He yelled so loud that Dc. Brush look as if he'd been struck in the face. "You can't say anything! You do and I will kill myself without hesitation!"

"Well then. We don't want you to die."

"I swere to God!. I will do anything to kill myself. I will gladly burn in Hell if you tell a soul. That infromation is clacified!"

"No Jou I must tell to police." His loving gaze turned from kind to solom

"I SWERE I WILL SHOOT MY SELF FIND SOME WAY. I AM COMPLETELY SERIOUS!"

"Fine. This will be our secret. Though don't think that this is okay. What you Father is doing is against the law and he should be locked away for such an act of violence. You will be my anonymous patient. But only until you are of age. Then the law will lock down and you father will suffer. I still don't know that i am doing the right thing."

"Please you are, you are you are my savior."

-

Katsuya wheeled him self out of the hospital there he practically ran over Honda.

"Dude you look awful wad the old man do ta ya this time?"

"He beat the life out a me after throwing me agents a wall onto a pipe that went trough muh lung."

"Dude ouch."

"Yeah. So what are you doing here?"

"Check up."

"Yeah well I come over later. K?"

"Yeah I'll like that bud."

"Well I have something to tell you. I want to die. I want to just go away. Dude if I don't die by his hand, I swear I will die by my own." Seriousness. Something new to him waved over his body. He was completely serious and he knew that Honda thought otherwise.

"NEVER! If you do Katsuya I don't know what I will do! You can't because you know what you are?"

"A runt, a weakling, and little piece of shit?" Suddenly Jou was over run by anger. He turned his face toward his shoes.

"NO! You are my best friend and I would do almost anything for you!"

"Fine then kill me!" A sense of blood lust over came him. Katsuya's mind reached in the thought of his death. The amazing pain that death would send his way. His face shot up but a smile was on it not a frown of utter seriousness. He had a very good poker face. And only he knew that.

"That's were the almost comes in." Honda thoroughly thought that Katsuya was in a 'joke' type of mood

"Dude Honda you rock." But 'you rock' was not what Katsuya had wanted to say. He longed to scream 'How could you dirty insignificant worm!'

"I try my best"

_**flash forward to the present**_

Jou stepped out of the shower and pulled a towel off the towel rack. Tying it in a small knot around his waist. He sped into his bed room and pulled his uniform out off the chair. He walked over to the closet and grabbed his crutches.

He had a hard time but he managed to get out the door and to Domino Regional High School. Hopping all the way.

The pain kind of seared up his leg but it didn't really bother him. Pain never really triggered any sense of distain or disliking. In truth he actually liked the sensation of pain. It pleased him.

As he came closer and closer to the school he had to try harder and harder not to smile.

Well? How about it cool right? Ya

**AN1** : "There youron park place would you like to buy?" Jak said so fast ...

Bam-Girl-Gravi (BGG)


	2. Seto's last chance

A special promoting paragraph toglory2heartagram666. She is an amazing writer. She is my best friend and I know you will like her Ruroni Kenshin story called Overprotection!

Title: scarred

Rating: r, romance/drama/comedy

Contents: Yaoi JouXSeto-main

Summary: Jou is beaten by his father too much (puh-leas cut me some slack I like this subject and I know there are a little too much of abused Jou fics.) and he thinks that suicide will help him get rid of his father once and for all. But when a certain someone butts into Joey's life and makes a dramatic change will Joey contract on his thoughts of suicide? Or will he still want to die after he has found love?

Caution: a song made up by some one from the seventies adjusted by me for your pleasure, OC's and OOC ppl. If you see any dub names tell me please.

Scarred chapter two: Seto's last chance

Jou hoped on his crutches to school that morning. He had changed the bandages and the bleeding had finally stopped. He saw the principal of the school and walked up to him. "Mr. Principal. I sprained my ankle while running home from school the other day. I have forgotten how to walk with these crutches, so for just today may I have a pass to be two or three minutes late from each class?"

"Mr. Jounouchi, you don't have to be so polite. I know you are a klutz and for that knowledge being known I have expected this to happen someday or another. Here you are." Principal Yotsuba Yusaka said. He handed Jou the Hall pass med slip that Jou was known to have a collection of.

So that no one got any suspicions about Jou's injuries he would purposefully trip in the hall at least twice a week, he would fall in the class room when trying to get up out of his seat to answer a question, and most of all he would sprain his ankle during gym.

He was known as the class klutz. And that just helped him hide his father's nature. When he started walking again he had trip or else it would be a miracle. He was ready for the pane of his weight on his gunshot wound. "Hey Katsu what happened, are you all rite?" Jou heard Honda's voice from the other end of the court yard. Jou decided not to trip. Honda sprinted over to Katsuya. "What'd the bastard do this time?" Honda was serious. Jou had to answer him. "When we get in the class room. I don't want Yuggi hearing this." Jou said sternly. Honda was pissed. He couldn't belief what Jou was saying. _One of these days I'm going to kill that Son-of-a-bitch. I swear Jou you will be free._ Honda thought.

_Damn. I can't stand by and let this go on. Who ever is hurting Jou will pay. Sooner or later. I will get them! _Seto Kaiba was becoming mad. He followed Jou into the school building. He sat next to Jou every day so when he passed them reading his book Jou and Honda thought it was okay. And that it was just that dumb ass Kaiba going to class but today they were wrong. Today Kaiba was not going to zone out while reading. Today Kaiba was going to hear everything the gay group of friends were saying. Today was the day that Kaiba's crush would no longer be a crush.

Kaiba sat down in his normal spot and a minute or so after he had situated himself Honda and Jou walked in. _That's odd,_ Kaiba thought _No Yugi or Tea. What's going on?_

Jou sat down and Honda stayed standing for a minute. Then he squatted down. He asked Jou what had happened the previous night. Kaiba had trained himself to eves drop without looking at the people he was eves dropping on. "Well…" Jou started. He was whispering lower than usual that day but Kaiba could hear everything due to him moving his seat closer. "Jak bought a gun the other day and picked it up last night. He said he got it for protection but I know better than to trust him." _Jak? Who's Jak?_ Kaiba thought for a second before Jou went on with his story. "I was writing in my conviction Dairy when I said out loud what I was thinking. Jak was on his way to the bathroom witch is past my bedroom when he heard me talk about Kaiba. He got pissed and as usual I begged but he shot any way. Rite there." Jou pointed to the spot that his father had shot him at. Jou was about to cry and Kaiba was About to ask who this Jak person was when Honda said something. "So your old man shot you? Did he have a silencer?"

"Yeah. No one heard it go off. No one heard me scream. No one. No one." Jou was about to cry. He felt so alone in the world. The only ones who knew that he was this abused where Honda and Dr. Brush. Yuggi knew he was abused but never this bad. Anzu on the other hand had no idea that Jou was a liar, let alone abused.

But know Kaiba knew and he would tell Jou that he knew. He would also tell Jou how he felt. No more secrets. Today was the day of truth. He would tell Jou and hopefully Jou would accept his proposition. If not Jou wouldn't tell any one Seto was bi. He did use to have a crush on serenity but now he had fallen in love with her brother. _Wow my life is way too active!_ Seto thought unblinkingly. He didn't like things to be too active or complicated. He liked things simple. That's why he hated his life.

All that class period Kaiba just stared at the teacher. He had this ticked look on his face.

"Mr. Kaiba is there something on my face?"

"No Mrs. Takashi, I'm just not bored today is all."

"I'm honored you're entertained by my teaching Mr. Kaiba… Sir." Teacher said mockingly. All the teachers hated Kaiba because of how often girls would not pay attention in class due to the adoration toward Kaiba.

The rest of the day was uneventful enough. Until just before lunch time. Kaiba had prepared a way to talk to Jou alone. He would tape a note to Jou's Locker sighed by Yuggi. Seto was a master at forgery but he didn't have a sample of Yugi's Handwriting. So he just typed it on his lap-top in the court yard near the beginning of classes.

Kaiba was walking down the hall and just as planed and just as planed he stumbled near Joey's locker. No one noticed. As he walked by he stuck the note on Jou's locker, number J3-301. He stuck the note next to the Combination dial and walked off.

About five minutes after Kaiba had gotten his lunch and went up to the roof Jou found the note. It said"

Jou

I would like to talk to you on the roof about your crutches. Seto wants to know too. I used his Lap-top in the court yard before class. When you get there sit next to him. Say hello and don't start fighting till I get there.

Yuggi Motou

Jou made his way to the roof. He sat down next to Kaiba. "So Kaiba how's it hanging?"

"I'm fine, how are you Jou? What happened to your leg? Get shot by any one named Jak lately?" At that Jou was so stunned he forgot to breathe. He had no idea that Kaiba knew that he was shot

"So the note from Yuggi was from you? That's not cool dude."

"Sorry but as hard as this is to digest I care about you."

"Yeah I'm sure you only care because you don't want to lose your only true enemy."

"No because I … I." Jou turned to Seto because he didn't know what Seto was trying to say. When there eyes met Jou was reminded of the icy eyes he had seen in the hospital when he was ten. Seto pulled forward to kiss Jou. When there lips locked Jou melted as if ice in fire. He tried to push Seto off him but he couldn't because he liked it. He felt Seto's tongue lick his lower lip. Jou slowly closed his eyes and he let his lips part. Seto stuck his tongue into Jou's mouth and explored each inch of the wet cavern. They parted. Jou had now filled the empty part of his heart. He now had Seto. But no one could know. His long wish, his one desire had been fulfilled

"That's why I care." Seto said with a gleam in his eye. Seto and Jou at that moment were truly happy. For the first time in years, both of them had so little distress, so little sadness, so little pain.

Ding. Ding. Ding.

The bell rang the end of lunch and Jou made his way down first. Seto was happy at the turn out of the lunch time meeting. He was so happy that when he got up to leave he nearly forgot that he didn't eat lunch. He quickly through away his banana and chugged down his coke before running off to class. He was happy but didn't let any one else see that.

Seto's P.O.V

I quickly ran down the stairs. My heart beating faster and faster with each step. I had finally done it. I had kissed him. Now he was my puppy. None else's. I had loved him for so long and now he knew. But dose he love me back? Since that day in the hospital, the only thing I ever wanted was that little pup.

As I made my way to seventh period I had just remembered that I had a different class today. They transferred me into Advanced Algebra 2. _'I wonder who's in my class. Maybe that odd Wilson dude. Man he's a geek if I ever saw one.' _Just as I rounded the corner to go to class I saw Jou enter the room. '_Is Jou really this smart?'_

I entered the room and sat next to him. He looked at me with a strange color in his eye. It was different from when we are fighting. I wrote him a note and slipped it to him

Jou-why are you here-Seto

He wrote me back

Seto-I've Been in Advanced Algebra 2this whole year. What r you doing here-J

Jou- They transferred me here because advanced algebra was too easy and that I kept complaining. I didn't know you were this smart. How-Seto

S-I'm always studding that's one of the reasons my father beats me. He thinks that all women should serve men. My mom tried to run away with me and Shizuka when I was young but my father intervened. They got a divorce and my mom wanted to take me more than Shizuka but I said that he would probably beat and rape her if she stayed so I made her go. I knocked her out and put her in the car. She woke up just before she left. She was crying. It's the last I saw of her. That was when I started crying. And now it seems like I can't stop. I hate my father. On day that bastard will pay.-J p.s. I'm fine see no tears

At that I was about to cry. He'd gone through so much and he was talking about it with such ease.

J-I'm so sorry-S

S-Don't be, I'm fine and besides now that you're here. And that's all that matters.-J

I watched him as he wrote this message. He had a thin line of red on his face. And again his eye's had changed color. They were a light brown with a white shine in them.

J-I love you-S

S-dido-J

J-S

S-it means back at you/I love you 2-J

J-I'm glad. You know it took a lot of hard work to get my courage up to kiss you. I put so much work into trying to make that moment perfect and it turned out better than I had ever dreamed. I've always had a crush on you. That is after I got over my crush on your sister. Sorry.-S

S-It's okay. I still love. Wait you saw my sister? Is she Okay? How are her eyes? Did she get the three million Wolongs I sent for her operation? How's my mom? Seto I need to know-J

J-Yeah. Yeah. She is all better. Duh I just said she's fine. She is okay to. Okay. Okay-S

S- I'm relived. I love my sister. She's my world. Like Mokuba is to you. I'll come over after school.-J p.s. kiss kiss .

Class was starting so we quit writing to each other. The whole class period I was thinking about Jou and hopfuly Jou was thinking about me and the way that Jou kept glancing over at me I could guess that he was.

After school I went home and Mokuba as always jumped me when I walked in the door. "Hey kiddo how ya doing? School okay? Learn anything new today?"

"I'm fine Seto! School was great! And today they transferred me into pre algebra and I learned about Scatter plots and Box and Whisker plots! I had so much fun and today Diana invited me to eat lunch with her every day on the roof! It's so cool. I can see Kaiba corp. tower from the roof!"

"Unfortunately, Mokuba, The tower is in the dead center of town."

"Oh." At the comment of Mokuba I couldn't help but giggle. And then I thought about what Jou said before math. '_It's true. Mokuba is my whole world. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him. And I hope I never will.'_

Ding—Ding—Ding-dong. Ding—Ding—Ding-Dong

Jou was at the door. He hugged me when I answered but then I realized that it was not a hug. He had passed out and I was lucky enough to catch him before he fell. I took him to the living room and put him on the couch. Something was in his hand. A note it said

Doctor Kyle Brush

I took out my cell and called the operator. I asked for a Kyle Brush and they connected me to him. "Hello" he said

"Hello. Dc. Brush. This is Seto Kaiba. Katsuya Jounouchi's friend. He collapsed out side my door and is bleeding badly. I don't know how you two know each other but if you are a doctor then get over here now?" I think I scared him. But I was so worried. I couldn't help but worry. I loved him.

"What? Katsu? Oh god and things were going so well. Oh God. What happened to him?"

"His father shot him."

"God I'll be rite there!"

I searched Jou to see where he was last shot. Damn his shoulder. God that Doctor better get here soon.

"Mr. Kaiba! I'm here I need to see Jou rite now. Hmmm. His shoulder, leg and ear. Hum. Kuhn. Guh. Huff. Huff. Huff." The doctor was trembling. He looked like he was American or English. He was out of breath. He cared. He must have been one of the only one's.

I didn't see what he did but he left pane pills and said that if anything else happened he needed to know rite away. Then he left.

Jou woke up. _'God he is sexy when he's groggy'_. His eyes were half open when I kissed him. That woke him up because he had forgotten that he was at my house. He looked around and then he remembered. He kissed me back. Then Joey told me that on his way to my house he stopped by his to take the gun and burn it. But his father jumped him, and took back the gun and shot him.

Click

I got ticked FAST. That was it no more Mr. nice Kaiba and when I get mad steer clear. "Wait Kaiba not so fast just leave it for a wile we will get him later lets just have dinner. I'm starved. I'll go get dinner ready." Then he got up and started to hop away. "Uh, Kaiba."

"Yes?"

"Where's the kitchen?"

"Ha, ha, ha-ha. Mokuba will show you. Just follow the sent of burnt butter."

"He, he, he. Funny,"

"Have fun!"

Then Joey left to the kitchen.

"WOW! Joey this is so awesome! It's even better than Seto's cooking! And he's a great cook! WWOOWW!" Mokuba said with much love in his voice. God he just wouldn't stop talking about how good the food was. I just chirped in. "Don't you have a sleep over co-ed party that will last until Sunday night? Wait is it such a good thing to let you go to a co-ed? Oh crap there goes being soul guardian."

"I do!" yelled Mokuba as he ran up the stairs and ran back down with a bag full of clothes and his brothers cell in his hands

"Hey no cell 'tills your in 8th grade!" I stood from my seat and ran over to him

"But I am!" he pulled his hand back from his side and over to his shoulder

"Good try 7th grader." Mocking him was so fun, I slightly moved my hand and like water stole the cell from his grasp

"Hum"

"No!" I held the cell phone higher than his arm could reach

"Don't be so harsh Seto" Suddenly little clipping noises 'clipped' across the hard wood floor of the dining room and entrance hall

"But I told him no cell till 8th grad and/or he learns to not lose things. Damn I just lost my fork" I had been holding the utensil in the opposite hand that I had grabbed the cell with

"Not helping" A small smirk glided across Jou and Mokubas faces as they watched my harsh composure crumble with a red blush, that ran across my face.

"Yeah big bro not helping" suddenly both started cracking up while I kept on blushing

"SHUT UP! Hold on a sec I need to get my thoughts strait. I lost my train of thought." That did not help my position and argument against my brother and love

"Still not helping" Now I was the one being mocked. _'It seemed the only think Mokuba needed was a friend so he could retaliate.'_

"Yeah big brother. STILL not helping your point" I started to laugh too

"I know."

"Well Mokuba you better get going. You don't want to be late." A kind smile ran across Jou's face as he turned to Mokuba

"By the way, Jou, Are you here because Big Bro told you his secret. I read his Diary. You are like the only person he talks about. Do you feel the same way?"

"Yes, Mokuba, to both of your questions. Is that alright?"

"Yeah of course. Is it okay that I have a crush on your sister?"

"Yes Mokuba I think that is great" At that Mokuba left with my cell until Jason came back in with it "Mr. Kaiba. I belief this is yours." Jason handed me the cell and left with Mokuba.

"Well Jou it's just you and me until Sunday."

"Where's your room?"

"Three floors up last door on your left."

"You know, every one turns right. It's sexy that you turn left."

"I'll meet you upstairs. I'll get the dishes. Hoppy."

"That's not very nice."

"Is the puppy goanna cry? Oh and I have a surprise for you."

"Oh joy."

I went to the living room and got out a box. I completely blew off the dishes. I made my way up the stares and to my room. Jou was sitting on my bed. He was reading a book that I still didn't under stand.

"Kaiba, I didn't know you liked Sir Author Conan Doyle to. He's like my favorite writer. I love all of his books. Oh a CD player with surround sounds. Uh I love this song

Only love can break your heart

Oh I like this song even more it applies to my sister.

instrumental

(She's faced the hardest times you could imagine

And many times her eyes fought back the tears

And when her youthful world was about to fall in)

I walked to my bed. Jou looked over at me at me and moved his head up and down, observing my features. I had my legs crossed so he could not see my manhood. Quickly I stood up, a look of shock split through his clear expression of happiness. I moved closer to him. I wanted to touch him but instead I passed by him.

(Each time her slender shoulders bore the weight of all her fears

And a sorrow no one hears

Still ring in midnight silence

In her ear)

I glided to the large Mahogany Armoire it had small dancing Blue Eyes White Dragon dancing about its beautifully brown doors and head base. As I walked over to it and opened its bright doors the sexy blonde turned around to watch me gather my night clothes. I tossed him my dark blue ones while I pulled out my black ones. Once again I passed right by him and walked for the wash room. I wanted to take a shower but I refrained. I changed quickly and when I came out he was also in the night cloths except he was on my bed.

(Let her cry for she's a lady

Let her dream for she's a child

And let the rain fall down upon her

She's a free and gentile flower growing wild)

Slowly I crawled onto the huge bed twice the size of a king sized bed. It was a huge bed the sheets were black with a slight silver tint around the edge. I hated the second sheet that came with the sheet that sticks to the bed so I just turned that into the draperies for the wash room. The covers were black with a silver flowered rim. The draperies in the room were just plain black. My burrow was a very large mahogany desk with three draws on the left and three draws on the right. It matched my Armoire with its dancing dragons. The head board to my bed was also mahogany and it to had dancing Blue Eyes White Dragons carved around the mirror.

I finally reached Jou and placed silent kisses up and down his neck. He let out slight moans as I kept caressing him with soft and gentle pecks. He rapped his arms around my neck and slowly moved them down my back. I put my hands near his head and straddled his waist.

(And if by chance I should hold her

Let me hold her for a time

But if aloud just one possession

I would pick her,

I would pick her from the garden to be mine

instrumental)

Dipping down I softly kissed him. As I did so he tried to pull off my night shirt. I sat up so it would be easer for him. He came up to me and forced a kiss on my lips. He was gaining power but I would not let it last. I planed on fooling him with a false sense of power and then I would ride him.

(Be careful how you touch her

For she will wake

and sleep is the only freedom

that she knows)

He gripped the hem of my shirt and pulled it up gracefully pulling off my shirt slowly. He was still kissing me so we had to part for a second. When we did I pulled down my arms and took hold of his night shirt. I quickly pulled it over my head and pushed him back down to the bed. He moaned a little and cried out in pain for his leg. I made sure to steer clear of his injuries from that point on.

(And when you walk into her eyes

You won't belief

The way she's always paying

For a doubt she never owed

And a silent wind still blows

That only she can hear

And so she goes)

I lead a trail of seductivly soft kisses down his chin, up his neck, and down his neck again before I stopped again to find the rim to his pants. When I did I continued my trail down his abdomen stopping at his belly button. I gently kissed around it and stuck my tongue in it. I finally undid the tie to his pants and slid then down his slender legs. I worked my way back up to his chest and nibbled a little on his small pink nipples. His body was not muscular at all. In fact it looked as if he never ate. He probably didn't eat at his house but then again neither did I.

(Let her cry for she's a lady

Let her dream for she's a child

And let the rain fall down upon her

She's a free and gentile flower growing wild)

He moaned louder and louder. He kept arching his back. Just like me he was aching for something. He was very in the mood. I could tell as I gently stroked his man hood with my left hand, and massaged his hip with my right. I also had an erection. Soon he moved his hands toward the rim of my pants.

(Let her cry for she's a lady

Let her dream for she's a child

And let the rain fall down upon her

She's a free and gentile flower growing wild)

He undid my pants and slid the down my legs as well. We kept kissing until I remembered what I had gotten for him. Plus I had to get the lubricant that was placed next to the present.

She's a flower growing wild

"Wait," I said breathless and in need to go further. "I got you something. Hope you like it. Gimme a sec." Getting up was hard because I had to be careful of his leg and shoulder. I walked over to the burrow and grabbed the bracelet that was labeled a little funny.

She's a flower growing wild

"You know Pup, if you listen to that song and replace 'she' with 'he' then it so about you"

I handed him the gift and stood up waiting for him to react. His expression was priceless.

Name: Katsuya Jounouchi

Old owner: His father

New owner: Seto Kaiba

Old address: Who cares?

New address: 009-087 Kitazawa road.

Phone : 1272-545-887-6654

Kennel address: who cares?

"Oh Seto, What?" Confused he obviously knew what it was but had no idea why i would give it to him

"I knew you would like it." I smirked at hi. He didn't like that

"It's a Kennel tag. They put it on dogs when they are adopted right before death. They can't come off. It's a federal offence. You know I love you but this is a big bracelet. And people will ask questions." He staggered and got up from the bed. Standing right in front of me, no pants, and no shirt it was hard for me to resist from kissing him.

"You moved here from New Jersey? Rite?" I took a few steps closer to him

"Yeah. But…" He stood his ground; he was probably thinking the same thing as me.

"But it's the hot thing in America." I said as I grabbed his right hand and the bracelet. I opened the bracelet with a flick of my thumb and forefinger.

"Really" I out the bracelet around his slender wrist. It was really big for him so it hung off a little but it was not big enough to fall of his hand.

"Yeah" I said as I finally clicked the large contraption shut and secured it on Jous amazing body.

"Cool Seto. Thanks. I lo…" before he could finish his sentence I kissed him. A long passionate kiss. We dropped to the bed.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

If you want the lemon that didn't seam to fit holler at me and give me you e-mail in your review. Thankies

Well longer rite? Do you like? If you do press 'go' underneath this message from me. You know the little purple button?

Wit all my luv

B-G-G666 p.s. it might be a wile before I get the next chappy up. Ya know. School and all. But Arigato for reading and Arigato for reviewing! I'm proud of my self and my friends for the mental support and I thank my mom for not reading my stories no matter how much I wish she could. Thanks to the many Shonen-ai lovers/ Yoai lovers. Many thanks to the movie Big daddy for showing me that gay's are just like straits. Except they are guy's.

Once again

And just so you know I myself am not gay/lesbian

B-G-G666


	3. Lies of Happiness

Hello again to the14 people who reviewed. Thanks. No really. I mean it. Unlike the many people who are reading and are not reviewing cause there to lazy to get an account or sign on. But just so you know you're all soooooooooo cool. Oh thank u all for being there for poor Joey. And extremely creepy Seto.

I am sorry for the dubbed names in the first and second chapters those have been fixed. I am sorry for the people who are out of character that is the only way I like them. I am so sorry for my spelling, grammatical and mechanical errors. I AM SO SORRY

Yes I am sorry for miss naming the second chapter and I have fixed it.

I am so sorry to those who read and did not flame me.

And I almost forgot to promote my good friend glory2heartagram666 and her supper Kenshin fic called Overprotection Go G.

I don't own YGO or D.N.Angel or FuruBa or Smarties or other things that I don't own because (HA look at that!) I don't own them!

Don't mind if I change the characters names from English to Japanese on occasion

Just read and enjoy and review

Ps I'M NOT GAY/LESBIAN

Title: Scarred

Rated: R romance

Katsuya is going through a ruff time and is very confused. All is well and good until a stranger from his past shows up and is raped by Jak Jounouchi. Now he must control his emotions of hatred at his father and also control the sadness in his lonely, unloved and scarred heart.

Contains: adult stuff coming from gay's

Rating is not liable to change.

Pairings: SXJ.

Enjoy

Jak is the name I made up for Katsuya's Father because I don't know his name. If any one can tell me Katsuya's fathers' name please say so in your review. Trust me I've done days of research. And I'm happy that my Comp has not auto corrected it into 'Jack' like it did in chapters 1 and 2! I am sorry for that too. I fixed it. I am so sorry I fixed chapters one and two

And if you want a cool effect whisper the title of this chapter. The title comes after the poem. Leave a space in the '…' part and when you whisper say each line in a lower whisper when you read it, it is really cool

Scarred Chapter three

Hatred between men

Overcome by love

Crimson tint on the wind

Secret be told

Blood be spilt

I leave you in pain

Your love will live strong

Stay with Mokuba

And live a good life

Origato  
For your sweet sweet love

Gomen

Death will be kind to me

I'm so selfish

I don't want to hurt you

Good bye

For good

Seto

Scarred Chapter three

My love is strong

But my heart is not

Live long and be free

He will be put behind bar's

I'll see to it my self

Death makes you week

Blood is not to be spilt

Don't flatter me with your lies

Gomen nothing

Origato is not needed

Don't go

I'll never leave you

Good bye

Is a crimson red,

Painful word

Please don't ever say it…

Katsuya

Chapter three

Lies of happiness…

And a tail of …

Crimson red blood…

In the soft…

winter wind.

Katsuya woke up Monday morning with a start. "Cooooooo-conuts Coconuts. Be happy in the morning in you head. Coffee, Chocolate, cake, and COCONUTS. Be happy Barney's dead!" Mokuba burst into the room. He was Hyper. He was jumping around the room with a huge smile on his face. He jumped in bed missing Katsuya but landing right on top of Seto

"If Seto wakes up we are all dead! Mokuba! Shut up!"

It was too late. The blankets underneath Mokuba stirred and Seto moaned a painful low growl. "MOKUBA WHAT IN THE FUCKING UNIVUSE DID YOU HAVE FOR BREAKFAST?" He pushed Mokuba up off of him. He looked awful. He sat up and looked over at Katsuya. His eyes were half open. His hair was everywhere. "OMG. Jounouchi-san you look so bed head."

"Have you seen your self lately? God Seto go look in a mirror." Katsuya sad this as he looked in to Seto's eye's. Katsuya's blonde locks had gone wild and half of his hair lay in his eyes. He shooed them away before they could get into trouble. His eyes were a light brown that sparkled with life and joy in the small amount of light that flooded the room and luxurious gold. Seto was bewildered at how his room mate was so early in the morning. It's a question that will only be answered in time of studying young Katsuya

Katsuya got out of bed to escape the wrath of an incredibly cranky Seto Kaiba. "Holly crap hit the deck" yelled Katsuya. He crashed to the floor as Kaiba got up to take Mokuba down to breakfast. But it had seemed that Mokuba already had breakfast.

"Oh big bro. I only had sugar flakes with a couple of cups of cold coffee with 15 or 16 cups of sugar added to the coffee grains then more to the coffee. Oh and I had that chocolate from the girl who got fired that we covered it up as a retirement. Yeah the one with ten different kinds of chocolate and four different kinds of sugar and twelve different kinds of pure sugar incensing. It was good. Oh Oh Oh and I hade some coconut shavings on top of the cake except the shavings were fake and completely and utterly ultra-caffeinated sugar. It was really good oh plus I had two bowls of Coffee flavored ice cream. Oh and then I had five pounds of Smarties. Yeah that's pretty much it."

"You ARE hyper!"

"Okay Mokuba when we are hyper were do we go? That's rite we go to the playroom. WORK OFF THAT SUGAR BEFOR SCHOOL…

…PLEASE!"

"Okay Seto why are you not exploding?" Asked the much scared Katsuya. He was confused. Why had Kaiba not yelled at Mokuba the way that he yelled at his employees? Why?

"Mokuba go down stairs and play a little. Work that sugar off. I need to get Jounouchi's crutches out of the closet and take a shower. And Jounouchi needs to take one to. Go get dressed, play some video games. Alright Kiddo?" Seto was so kind hearted. Katsuya couldn't belief it. Seto hadn't killed anyone.

"Okay big brother!" Mokuba smiled and bounced out of the room.

"Seto why had you not lost your head?"

"The same reason you are incapable of yelling at Shizuka. I love him. He is my whole world. Just as soon you will be. He is my flesh and blood. He is family. He is Mokuba Kaiba, I am Seto Kaiba. You are Katsuya Jounouchi. My so called 'enemy'. But no longer."

"Who are we to tell? I'm confused. Who are we to tell?"

"Yuugi. Yuugi is dating who?"

"Anzu. I think. Unless they broke up. But if they did it would have to be Yuug who broke up with Anzu. Because, if it was visa versa, then Yuug would be a nervous wreck. He would have a mental break down so huge he might have grown. But he is perfectly fine."

"Then they are still dating?"

"I'm not sure I'll ask at school today. Oh Seto. Who's getting in the shower first?" Then Seto fell over. Katsuya didn't know it was possible for a real person to fall over Anime/ Manga style.

"Dose it really matter pup?"

"Only if we shower separately. What time is it?"

"Around 4:30 am. Why?"

"What are we doing up so early?"

"I don't take long showers but it takes a long time for me to get ready for school."

"How come? What do you have to do that takes so long?"

"I have to get into character. I'm an incredibly nice person and I the being mean but I have to because of the way I act at work. If I act nicer at school I'll have a revolt on my hands, a strike if you will. And that would not be too good. If they strike than I will have to do something I'm not very good at."

"And what would that be?"

"I would have to be kind to incompetent fools. Ass holes if you will."

"Oh I see. You can't stand your employee's so you have to be hard on the rest of the world. But why? Well I know why but how can you stand it? I love to be happy and show people I'm happy. Because if they see I'm happy. They don't ask a lot of questions about my scares and the blood on my uniform. They won't ask." Katsuya got up from his spot on the bed and walked over to the dresser. He grabbed his school pants and shirt and took them into the bathroom. He was obviously sad. No. He was devastated

Kaiba POV

I walked over to Katsuya as he was about to close the door. I held it open looked deep into the love-deprived eyes. He was about to cry. I embraced him. He started to struggle. He placed his hands on my chest. He was strong yet week. Loved yet hated.

I had asked my self the question 'do I love him?' many times and every time I did I started to cry. Mokuba would always let be fall to my knees and cry on his shoulder. And he would tell no one of it. It was our secret. A Kaiba secret. When I did cry he would just stand there or fall to the floor from my weight. I slip to the floor and lay my head on his lap. All he dose is stroke my hair and waits for me to stop. It's all I can do to show I am human

"For a really emotional pain in the ass, you sure are strong." Katsuya said with a week smile snapping me out of my daze. _God that week, helpless, sexy son of a bitches smile gets me every time. Uh. God I wish he was not sooo sexy! Arhoooooooooo!_

"Let me in pup. Please? I want to get a shower to, ya know." I said with pleading eyes. _Bo ya! It worked! I'm in!_ I walked into the bathroom as Katsuya stepped aside. I looked in the medicine cabinet for some shampoo.

"Why do you keep you shampoo in the medicine cabinet?" He was so confused god I loved the masculinity. The power. If I answered my dear love's question then I opened my self more to him. If I said NOYBJA then he'll get mad at me and rubber ducky too. As Mokuba liked to say. 'Don't piss off rubber ducky or else he'll haunt you in the shower. And the bath. Don't ever piss off rubber ducky big brother. He has connections.' Then I would lean down and squat. I would act like he was a baby and ask 'What kind of connections baby brother? What kind of horrible mutant creatures would come after me if I made rubber ducky click?' I would toy with him like that all the time it was fun to make such a cute boy mad. 'He'll call Jason to go get Jason and Freddy and Michel and Carrie and The Candy Man and The Moth Man and The Chain Saw Massacre And The Japanese Mob Boss Mr. Yukatica Higume Shota. Ha there I beat you!' Then we would go on and on about horror movies. When we were younger we got so distracted so easily. And well it's the same now a days. I just get so off track some times.

"I don't keep in the shower because it's very cheep shampoo. But it's good so when people come over and they see expensive shampoo in the shower, they won't take it. Is that all right? I mean, yeah, no one sees me shop but I have to ta live ya know?" I gently walked over to the shower and jumped in. _Opps._ I slipped. I fell to the floor and bumped my head. Jou came in after me and helped me up. _Ow_. That was very embarrassing and that it hurt a lot. I got up and said I was sorry.

"Why are you sorry? You just slipped. It might be because of your socks but I'm not one to talk. I remember when I was small I wanted to be grown up so I told my mother that I wanted to take a shower. I got up early like my father used to and I got in the shower. I forgot that you had to turn on the water. So then I tried to reach the foist but the thing to change it to shower mode was above my head.

"I tried to get but I couldn't. So I got out and put my cloths back on. You see I was very shy when I was little and my mom told me not to streak in front of Shizuka. So I put my cloths on and sprinted out of the bathroom. I told my mom and led the way to show her my problem. I jumped in just as you just did to show her I could not reach. I was so young that I didn't know that she knew what I meant. When I jumped in I had lost my footing because I had my socks on. I fell right on my face. Flat into the shower I screamed but I was okay. It was really funny because back then when I lived in New Jersey My old man and my ma still cared and Shizuka was too young to know the difference between hair and toe." Katsuya said this with so much feeling behind his words that I thought he was about to cry. Hearing what his life was like in The Americas was really wired. I felt that because of his moving here changed every one's lives forever. For the good or the bad.

He and I just stood there staring into each other's eyes. His eyes were a light hazel now. They had a tint of dark brown in them. He was naked from the waist up, and a very fine naked indeed. He was frowning but inside I could see a hidden smile. I knew were to look. I looked into the deep dark part of his past. I looked in to his Occipital Lobe. The memory holder and sight responder. I looked into the back of his mind and the basement of his heart. The pain was so plentiful. It was hard to look in to the empty crevice that should have been filled with love. It was so fake a smile that it hurt to look any more. He took that chance first.

He broke eye contact by closing his eyes. He moved closer to me and took my lips in his. He sat there for a while until I licked his bottom lip. It was permission for entry. He moved his hands from my cheeks and turned on the water. I slowly made my down his firm body. My hand rested on his hips before we finally stopped kissing.

"Well? Are you going to take off my pants now or what?" He asked me. He had a sly smile on his face. He was obviously looking forward to this. I was a little weary but if he was ready then so was I. And so I was wandering why? It didn't make sense to me but I'm sure that it was about to. "Well Seto?" he was now questioning something. He wanted to know what was taking me so long. He wanted to know why I was not proceeding. Well… I was not about to.

"No Katsuya. Not now. I will play a few songs as you get a shower. Maybe later." I said this with care.

I exited the shower and headed towards the door. "I will find us clean and dry cloths. You'll shower no less and think of what you have done. Bad puppy." I looked in to his eyes and then to the area just below his eyes. He had an extremely thick red line a crossed his face. He was turning really bright red. It was on par to Daisuke Niwa's hair from D.N.Angel. Or about the tone of Kyo Sohma's fur from FuruBa. I started to laugh. Then I stopped when I thought that if he got any redder then he would catch fire.

I walked out of the bathroom to hear a scream coming from the first floor. I hurriedly ran down the stares to see an unconscious Shizuka in an extremely scared Mokuba's arms. She was really bloody and obviously hurt. She had a gun shot wound to her left leg and right arm. She had passed out from blood loss and if Katsuya saw her like this he'd freak OUT! I had picked her up to hear a yell from upstairs.

"Seto is every thin' o kay? Cause ya know I though' I heard a scream."

I personally got kinda scared. If he came down here and saw Shizuka like this then he'd be sopissed that he would either kill himself, or his father, or me! _Damnthis can't be happening_. I through Shizuka over my shoulder and headed for the Theater room. "Yes Katsuya? What is it?" I asked forcing a smile on my face while walking out of the theater room. It looked as if nothing had happened. I had put Mokuba in the theater room as well so he could calm down a little.

My nerves were racked. _What had happened and how did Shizuka find us? How did she know Katsuya was here?_ She was completely drenched from head to toe in crimson red blood. If I had only known.

I heard a slight moan from the other room. It was Mokuba just realizing what had happened. I made up a lie to tell my dear Katsuya, whom I was hiding things from already. He didn't notice the moan but he noticed my strange behavior. "Seto, why are you acting so strangely? And why are you hiding the theater room from me? Why are you doing strange things this morning? And why is your brother crying in the theater room while you are out here? Shouldn't ya be trying to calm him down?

And yet another lie popped into my head. "Well you see my dearest Katsuya; my brother gets extremely hyper with the smallest amount of sugar. But you always know he's Sugar HIGH when he starts to cry for no reason." _BIGGEST LIE THAT I HAVE EVER TOLD ANY ONE PERSON IN MY LIFE!_ I felt so bad but I had to. _Before Shizuka could talk to Jou she would have to talk to me_. Then a really bad thought came to mind. MOKUBA AND SHIZUKA! Mokuba has a crush on Shizuka. Shizuka has a crush on Mokuba. Both are in 7th grade. OH GOD! That was not good. They both would start screaming in a second.

"Well Jou, I got to run and make breakfast I'll take a short cut through here so I can calm Mokuba down on the way there." _Ha lies_.

I made my way into the doors where Mokuba stared at the young brunette with waterfalls for eyes.

"S-s-s-se-se-se-set-set-Seto, Seto what-what hap-happened t-t-to Sh-sh-Shizuka? Why is she all bloody? And why is she in a bathing robe? Seto please."

"Listen Kiddo, I don't know what happened to poor Shizuka but I'll find out and when I do you'll be the third to know." I said with the smile that up until now only Mokuba and Katsuya had seen. He stopped the tears a little but they kept flowing. He understood that I would be the first to know what happened and then I would tell Jou with lightness in my heart. And a sweet smile on my face. I knew that something horrible had happened. Why else would she have come back from America?

When Jou had gone upstairs I crept up afterward. I made sure that he was in my room. He was there getting dressed. He looked in the mirror and ran a finger or two over his circular scar that was on his chest. "Oh my dear, dear sister Shizuka. How I long to see your face and tell you not of what Father has done to me. But you are in New York. Our Birth place. You are with many criminals and scum bags that only touch the people who are not pretty. You on the other had are a work of fine American art. You are Shizuka Jounouchi. The **untouched** angel from the dark recesses of a human's heart." He started to tear at his own remark. I saw him fall to floor and bang his fist against the carpet. He must have been torn apart. Then I realized something. Jou could walk. He had been shot by his father in the leg just two days ago. _He can walk. Amazing_.

I started in the other direction and made my way to the room on the right of my staircase. I laid her on the bed. Even thought she was tattered and torn she was still a heavenly sleeper. I gazed at her and then snapped out of my dream about a horrible masked murderer that tried to kill young Shizuka.

No one would do that or try to do that in the oh so peaceful city of Domino. I keep staring at her lying on the bed. Her blood, now dry in a most beautiful way. It's amazing that something so dirty and painful can cause on person to see the beauty in all things around him. I pulled up the covers over her and made my way to the door. When I got to the door I stopped and turned around to look at the sleeping beauty. I turned again to face the door when I came face to face with Mokuba. "Big Brother. May I please spend some time alone with Shizuka?" His face was solemn and serious. He had a small tear in his eye menacing to fall to his cheek. I rapped my arms around him. He started to cry. I could understand. He loved Shizuka with all his heart and seeing her like this might have felt like a humungous injection of Opium in to his brain. His heart was probably crushed under the presser. He let his tears fall from his face to my trench coat and I didn't mind at all. It is okay for a man to cry once in a while. He hugged me back. "Oh Seto...who would...do this...to ...Shizuka? Who would...want to...hurt...her? Uh...Seto" He was really crying. He whispered while he was crying so Jou would not hear

Soon we both heard a little squeak. A squeak of pure pain and dismay. A little cry of hatred to a mean person. A squeak from Shizuka. Mokuba stopped crying and wiped his tears from his face and gave me an I-totally-didn't-just-cry-in your-arms-and-ask-you-unanswerable-questions look that kinda freaked me out. He ran over to the bed and looked at Shizuka with the i-love-you-so-much-that-you-have-no-idea-so-tell-me-how-you-got-into-this-condition-or-die-a-bloody-death look. It was so sweet. She tried to sit up but Mokuba gently pushed her back down. A tear escaped her beautiful light blue eye as she looked into my brothers deep azure blue eyes. A smile creped it's way onto her lips. Mokuba smiled a little as well until the smile faded from Shizukas finely defined slender lips and her eyes shrank into a serious and scared look. She was awfully flustered for someone who was not able to sit let alone stand. I came over and felt her forehead. She was burning and she started to cough. When she looked like she had finally woken up her eyes became wide and very scared. Her pupils constricted and became very dark. Her iris's were on the brink of turning black. She started to cry. To ball her eyes out. Mokuba grabbed her and forced her into a strong and very masculine hug. He was dominate in this situation yet very soft in his voice. He was furious. I just backed away and picked up the inter com that was in every room and called for the house doctor. I turned back and looked at the 14 year old boy and 13 year old girl. Mokuba had her cradled in his arms coning her to calm down. When she finally stated to calm down she started to talk.

"Mo...Ku...ba. I...lo...ve...you...so...much. Please...keep...dad...away...from...Me." she started to ball again. She nuzzled her head to Mokubas' chest. "Oh...Mokuba...I...was...so...scared...Oh...Mokubaaaaaaaa!" Mokuba got a small tear in his eye and an angry look on his face that faded very soon so that he didn't sound demanding.

"It's okay Shizuka I'm, here now. I love you too. Just tell me what happened." He looked at her and she raised her head from his chest

"My father he...he...punched me than kicked me then knocked me out. When I woke up I was on a glace table and...And...And...and...I...was...was...was...was...bare." She started to cry and I knew that Mokuba knew what she meant when she said 'bare'. "I was bleeding really badly all over. I got up and walked into a room that I thought was my brothers' room. Then I saw a man that looked like father but he was not clean shaven and he was really fat. His hair was look and he was also bare. It was indeed my father. He... I put on a robe and ran here. Or well started to. Soon a man came up behind me as I was running. I screamed over and over for Katsuya. But he never came so I screamed for you. Then I was knocked out again. I found myself in the tattered and torn down house that was my brothers. I was bare again and the gross fat man was lying next to me." She started to ball again. I tuned and shut the door when the doctor walked into the room. He walked over to Mokuba and held out a hand. He turned Shizuka slightly to him. He took his stethoscope and put it towards her chest. He listened to her heart beat and shook his head. He did normal check up routine and continuously shook his head.

"Mokuba-sama, I am afraid that she is still in a state of shook. She will not retain full censuses until the full events of the other night but..."

"The other night? But she ran hear today. How could she have been...? How could that man have...?"

"Mokuba-sama, she has been unconscious twice no?"

"Well that is what she said doc. Motersocin."

"Well then she has been unconscious for more than two hours at each time. Then if she was forcefully knocked out then it would be a maximum of four hours. If she passed out from pain then at least eight hours and if she was knocked out then experienced something of immense pain or unwanted attention then it would be at least twelve hours. And due to her description that means that she has been out for 24 hours. The other night is when it happened. If she was indeed rapped then we will have to give her a pregnancy test. We will knock her out for that. No worries. But until then Mokuba-sama, Kaiba-sama, please take good care of young Jounouchi-sama. I will be back to take her to my office at the Hospital."

" Oh and while you are there Dr. Motersocin, Please inform Dr. Brush that Katsuya Jounouchi's sister, Shizuka Jounouchi might have been rapped by the abuser of Katsuya Jounouchi." I was afraid for our little miss, miss. If it was indeed her father that rapped her then he has no excuse for abusing Katsuya and Shizuka. He might have been able to use the disciplinary plea in court but no one would be able to say that they were disciplining there daughter by raping her.

I ran to my room. I peered inside to see Katsuya with his fist on my dresser. He was still crying over his sister. I walked over to him and put my arms around his waist. I hardily wiped his tears from his face but he just kept crying. "You know, the purest of souls cry all the time. That must mean you are an angel born from the spawns of hell. You must love your wings. Because I know that I do."

"My wings are filled with the blood of my sister and myself. My wings are no longer white at that is why I can not fly. That is also another reason why I weep. Do you like that I am a grounded bloody useless angel born from the spawns of hell and in the deepest dark recesses of my heart I am probably just as evil that that scum bag bastard that calls himself my father."

"I like it that you are grounded. I like it that your wings are bloody. I like it that you are in pain and think that you are useless. Because I can always heal your pain with a little love." He turned around and wrapped his arms around my neck. His oh so light brown eyes met my bright azure hue ones. "For as long as I live. I swear to you, my puppy angel with tinted wings of a crimson red color, that I will love you with all that I am." and I intended to keep that promise. I dipped my head lower and took his lips into mine. I started to lick his lower lip so that I could let my tongue explore every inch and centimeter that my tongue could reach in his mouth. He swayed a little and let out a soft moan of anticipation. "Well aren't we a bad boy? Dose puppy want more?"

"Well no FUCKING duh Seto!"

"Well it will have to wait till after school. I have to make a phone call" And I left the room leaving my lover to stand there all alone.

I made my way to the first floor and entered my secret base that was hidden behind a staircase. It was a rose garden that I cherished with all my soul. This is were I would disappear to when I was depressed or swamped with work or just stressed out about the new scar on Katsuya's legs that I saw in gym. I pulled my cell phone out of my school uniforms hidden pocket. I switched it on witch I had never done in the morning since Mokuba had the flu and we both had to miss school. I dialed Mokuba's school

"Yes, Hello this is the secretary of Principal Yatsuja Higitari Of the Domino regional Middle School. How may I serve you in the process of learning this fine morning?"

"Yes Hello I am Seto Kaiba and am calling in regards to Mokuba Kaiba. He is ill and will be staying home to day. Thank you and don't screw up the message like you did last time you wrench." And a slammed the off button. I went upstairs to brush my teeth do my hair and the rest of the ritual grooming necessities that I must do to look my bitchiest.

I completed that task and told Mokuba to stay home for moral support for Shizuka and I was off with Jounouchi. I pulled over about a half mile or so away and gave him a kiss before school. Called him a mutt for good measure and was off in my limo. Ah the bliss of a brain.

I entered the school building and of course was greeted by the millions of fan girls_. Man don't they ever leave me alone?_

I walked passed Katsuya's locker about ten or 15 minutes later. He should have been there but was not. I thought that he might have gone to Yuugi's locker to talk to him but then I walked passed Yuugi's. Anzu was there, and so were Otogi and Honda but no Katsuya. I went to home room and dropped off my books so I could go look for him. I looked in the councilor's office. I asked him if Katsuya had come to school today and he said that he didn't know and that he had not seen him any were.

I went to Yuugi, insulted him a little and then asked were Katsuya was. Yuugi said that he didn't know either and that why should I care all I do is break his heart because I taunt his so much. I should be ashamed of myself. I did. I felt so bad and was not letting myself get away with it. It was my punishment for being such a horrible person to the one that I love. I could have killed my self.

School went on with out trouble but I really only tuned out the teachers because I was worried about Katsuya. I ate lunch on the roof as always and watched the traffic in the streets below. I looked for Katsuya as if I might be able to see him from a low altitude. But to no prevail, my effects of kindness were useless. NOW I was completely in a state of anxiety and was afraid of an attack.

When school was over I stayed after to help with the funding as I always did on Monday. It was about nine or ten before I left and I had forgotten all about my limo in the parking lot. I ran back and told the driver that I would be walking home that night.

Just then it started to down pour with no thunder or lightning. I didn't care, I had to find Katsuya. I had to find my lovely scarred puppy with blood red wings.

I found myself wandering around the district were Katsuya lived. I walked down a couple of blocks to see a figure staggering towards me. It took me a, minute to see that it was a young man around 17 or 18. _Katsuya's age!_ He was around 5' 4" or 5' 5". _Katsuya's height_! He was really limp and looked really hurt. He was grasping his side and was kind of hunched over. I guessed it was from pain half of his face. He had light blonde hair with bright brown eyes that sunk with a sadness that could only be equal to that of a war veterans or a man who has been tortured all his life with thoughts of hate all around him. His hair was bloody and tears of blood streamed from his eyes down his slender and pained face. He hacked a little and spit up some blood that stuck to his chin in the rain. The rain pounded harder and the mysterious man spoke although his words were not audible His voice, harsh and dry with little wetness in side of it. He had a slight accent as if he was from New York. He looked at me, in those hurt and sad eyes, a tear dropped. This was the only clear tear that ran on his face. It mixed in with the blood and rain but stayed clear and steered its course. I looked into the pained eyes once more and the mysterious man ran. He tripped a few times because of his limp. But he just touched his fingers to the ground and kept running.

I sprinted after him and in a few blocks caught up with him. I twirled him around to find myself face to face with Katsuya Jounouchi. His eyes sunk lower as I watched his heart sink into a place that it was never supposed to be in the first place.

I took hold his shoulders and looked into his soft and scared eyes.

"Oh Seto I'm sorry. I went back ta my house ta see if Shizuka had come back and I got inta a fist fight wit my dad and he started to shot at me and it was so scary so I grabbed the gun but he took it back and shot me again in the side and stuff and he started to tell me about Shizuka and how pretty she is. SETO WHAT WAS HE TALKING ABOUT!"

"I know what he did. I know where Shizuka is and I know how much you need love."

I tightened my grip on his shoulders and peered deep into his love-sick heart.

"Seto I am nothing. My heart is black with hatred and my wings are no longer there. I am not a person of purity anymore. I KILLED HIM! HE IS DEAD AND THEY WILL BE LOOKING FOR ME! I am no longer one who CAN have wings! Seto I am the spawn of the devil and he said it he said it would be inevitable that my life, my soul would turn to the evil things in life. What he said it was true it was all true. I am A MURDERER!"

"Katsuya please you did not kill him."

"What! Wait Seto..."

"Come we have to go!" I saw that man behind my beloved. He was very fat and had hard black eyes and a gun in his hand. His teeth were bared as if he were a bear on the prowl for food that was taken from him. He ran ever closer and reloaded the gun with a new barrel. '_44 magnum! WHAT IN THE NAME OF FUCKING GOD IS THIS BASTARD THIS FUCKING BASTARD DOING WITH A FUCKING.44 MAGNUM!_' I remember asking myself as I grabbed Katsuyas hand and ran for both of our lives. I ran for my life and finally we had lost him but intern we were lost.

I took hold his shoulders once more and stared into his eyes. His eyes were solemn and frightened. I lifted him up a little as he tiptoed. I took hold his lips in mine and held them there. He stayed there as I licked his bottom lip. Not for entry just for comfort. We broke apart and ran in the direction of the school that we could see from where we were.

We made our way to the school and from there home where on the couch awaited Mokuba and Shizuka accompanied by Dr. Brush

TBC-

Well that is it for chapter three

Well that was exciting. I'm sorry it took so long just ya know school gets in the way of every thing. I will have the next chapter up as soon as I am sorry for the cliffy but I have a lot of stuff to do and need to get off the comp.

Much luv 4 u all

Bam-Girl-Gravi666

REVEIWS PLEASE!


	4. His choice

**! MY FATHFUL READERS OR JUST NORMAL PEOPLE WHO MAY BE READING THIS STORY FOR FUN OR JUST TO FLAME ME, YOU MUST READ THE SECOND PARAGRAGH OF THIS INTRO (THE ONE RIGHT BELOW THIS MESSAGE). IT IS VERY INPOR-TANT AND WILL ONLY BE SAID TWICE. IF YOU DO NOT READ THE INRO, AND THE CLOSING (I.E. AUTHRESS'S NOTES) YOU WILL MISS OUT ON A GOOD CHANCE TO SEE THIS STORY THE WAY YOU WANT IT WHAT TO DO AND RULES ARE IN SAID PARAGRAPH**

Hello again, I thank you with all the heart that might be there. Also I don't know if I have a heart because for one…I don't have any compassion! When, indeed, I do have any sense of compassion only poor poor tattered and torn Katsuya get some. OH and one more thing if you have any preferences like a sequel or a certain death promenade I will make an omake chapter for all of the people who want to change the story up a bit! I an open to suggestions but you know I can't read you mind. If you do indeed have suggestions or want to see something happen in the story that has not happened like the lemon that didn't necessarily fit in the story, so I took it out, I can make a small chappy dedicated to that. If you want to have some else die or different metaphors that could happen if you ask nicely and review. As I said in the upper paragraph there are indeed rules. One if you do so wish to see an omake theater then you must be kind. As in please and thank yous are nice but are not required you just need to say it politely. Example 'I would like to see Kaiba die in Katsuya's arms' or 'I wish that you could please write Katsuya as a drug addict in the end.' NOT 'KATSUYA MUST BE DRUG ADDICT OR ELSE!' I am also up for The Demon Ororon one shots because Fan fic has not yet placed The Demon Ororon up. Thank you for your patronage of reading and reviewing

Rated R for adult language and stuff my mom dose not know I know

Title: scarred

Summary: Katsuya is abused by his father and seeks refuge in the large mansion of Seto Kaiba. On his way thru life he runs into problems and trivialities from his psychotic lover and sister who have both abandoned all hope of a peaceful life. All four members of our loving family are dealing with the immense loss of hope and trivial fear of Jak Jounouchi.

Disclaimer: I do not on YGO and I do not own Seto TT. I don't own Five for fighting or Third Eye Blind or any other stuff that I don't own cause I don't own them (ha ha look at that)

If any thing is needed t be explained but dose not fit into the story there will be an next to it. The explanation will be at the end of the story.

Scarred chapter four

When blood is spilt

It has no other choice

Then to go with the flow

But when that flow is disturbed

All else in the world looses control

And plummets

To the depths

Of a fiery and horrible place

That

Is the place

Where Jak

Will go

But

He has

Not left

Just yet.

His vile being

Is still

In a place

Of both

Heaven's creations

And hells

I love a boy

A man

With more of my heart

Than he has

For loving

All of the earth

Around him

He

Would never

Let go

To such

A precious thing

That only love

Could compare to

In the containment

Of the universe

In a jar

Katsuya

Is not one to

Look

All the time

At his life

As the glass half empty.

It is either full

Or empty.

There is such a word

That applies

To life in fractions.

That

To him

Can't be true.

Because

All

Must live

There life's

To the

Utmost

Fullest

And grandest

That every one can.

Immense love I can't hold

Lingering pain that

Only time will

Vent the poison of

Evil father syndrome

Katsuya has

Amazing contacts

That help him

Sustain injury

Under extreme pressure from

Yanked out

And drunk Father

There are few things

That look good on people.

A smile is yours

Katsuya

Scarred chapter four

When one

Commits homicide

One is called

And labeled

A murderer

For all eternity

Seto calls me

A fallen angel

An angel

Fallen from grace

He says

That my wings

Have not grown

All the way

I say

They stopped growing

Because

Even though

He was evil

It was

Still murder

I am

A grounded angel

With wings

Of crimson

In steed

Of pure angel white

Seto says that

It is good

That I am grounded

So that I can

Stay with him

I think

It is a curse.

Shizuka

Is also a grounded angel

But her wings

Are pure and

Still white

And

Her gowned

Is not tainted

With her

Own blood

Well

To bad

Because

No matter what happens

I will always love

Seto Kaiba

And his amazing

Life!

No matter how many times

I am jocked up

And thrown out

And shot at.

I will always

Say that I love him

Because

I will NOT die

Without a true love confession

To Seto Gou Kaiba

Scarred chapter four

Wings of pure white

Can be tainted

With the

Crimson red

Of pure

And innocent

Glow that emits from

Angel blood

"Katsuya the lest you could have done was call and tell me he was that awful!" Shizuka sat with her knees to her chest crying softly. She looked up once more at the blood Katsuya was drenched with. Water and tears also covered the young blonde with brown eyes and a soft smile across his lips. He was on the verge of a mental breakdown while she was already on emotional overload stage two. She then looked to me as if it were my fault that Katsuya skipped school and went home and got beaten up again by his horrible, fat, abusive drunkard father

"Listen I saved him from the undead dead father! I didn't DO anything except get him home!" I sounded like I was either five of mentally disabled. I couldn't help it. I hated tears and still do to this day! Her big light blue eyes were now very small and very dark and very wet. I looked over to Katsuya who incidentally had found his shoes to be quite amazing while he was being scolded by his sister for his lies and secrets.

"Listen Katsuya I love you more now than ever…"

"Because you know what he can do?! Because you know what he's like?! Because you have met him and have seen him and have felt his hand strike your face?! Because you have had the joy and pleasure of living my life for a total of 24 hours?! You have no idea what it has been like! Every day I cried for you to never come back and face him! Every day I prayed for hours before bed or after my beatings but you HAD to come back! You HAD to come home! You HAD to disobey my prayers! You HAD to think for me! I TOLD WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU CAME BACK BUT YOU HAD TO FORGET! SHIZUKA WHY?!"

"You told me of how something might happen and because mom died he was the only one that would be able to take me in!"

"He doesn't know what you look like he didn't know it was you until you told him. If you had not told him that that was you this never had to happen."

All the time Katsuya kept his voice calm and cancelled his anger. He would never purposefully raise his voice to his sister. He loved her and always will.

"I will be going for a walk now and plea…" Katsuya then dropped to the floor. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and a small whine came out of his mouth. I looked down at him ad fell to the floor my self letting my knees catch me on the way down. I put out my hands and got into a dogs pose. "Katsuya … Katsuya please, please answer me!" I ripped open his shirt and looked at ALL his wounds. There were so many, so many scares. One in particular caught my eye as I scanned he muscular upper body area. It was in the pattern of a pure circle, right near that one part of his body that was extremely vital for living. It was overly close to his heart. I then thought of when he said that his heart was scarred. I, being really stupid and halfway hyper at the time of indignation, took it as a metaphor. I thought at first that it meant his father was also mentally abusing him to the point of almost mental incapability. I know that I hit that point a long time ago as my Step-father abused me in the more mental area than physical.

My step-father also abused me making me snap. I took over his company and practically killed him. I made sure that he would never ever touch me and Mokuba again! He and his war weapons were never supposed to be! Mokuba was but a child and knew not the complexity of right and wrong. 'Stick to computer graphics and your brain and heart will lead you through life. I will not always be with you forever littler brother. I love you Mokuba and your safety is most important to me. If you ever die or try to, I will personally kick your ass. I swear it!' and of course he would just laugh at me and cock an eyebrow and just hug me like I was mental which I was and still am.

_Flash Back_

"Listen to me you brat!" said a tall man behind the desk in the far reaches of the spacey office that was the top floor of Kaiba Corporations Main Tower placed as the off center of Domino. His hands resting on the desk before him. One placed right on top of a stack of papers labeled 'Tokyo City Home for Orphaned Children'. At the other side of the huge office stood a small boy of 10 or 11.

Seto Gou Kaiba was not very fond of his new father. He found it very difficult to stand strait let alone confront this fake father that tarred out Seto's insides from his bowls and placed them on a mental platter for him to ingest as fear arose and mentally damaged the boy into further depressions. "Yes Father I am listening to you."

"No your not! Your just drowning me out because you are a child and I am an adult and you can do that ever you want you brat well not this time baby. I am your God and you will only listen to me no matter what. Do you under stand?"

"Yes I do Father-sama"

"Ha I have beaten you at the game of wits and smarts! You are, from now, to call me Father-s..."

"But I already called you my lord Father-sama! As you put it in the game of wits and smarts I found your trickery and beet you the chase by calling you my lord when you dropped but a small hint that I were to do so Father-sama sir!"

"When you beet me to the chase you angered me and for thus you shall be punished to full extent. Gather only one material item along with one shirt pants and under garment. You shall camp alone for two days and three nights. YOU ARE TO DIE IF YOU CAN NOT COMPLETE THIS TASK! Do you understand."

"Yes father-sama. I assume you will allow shoes and socks on my punishment trip?"

"I will allow this. And from now on do not answer a rhetorical question."

"Father-sama!" Retorted the young boy. The elder man, baffled by the young boys' intelligence and stamina, called at the boy to think of this and gather his things. His voice high and mighty.

The smaller brother of the two cowered as he entered the room to find the CEO yelling at his brother. Mokuba was about to speak but was silenced by the hand of Seto. The older and more stone like boy neither flinched nor did he think twice to question this mans methods. Although he did think once.

Seto Gou left for the wilderness with one material possession and only the cloths on his back. The day after the tidbit was when he headed off and he would return to his brother in two days and three nights.

For the next few days the boy practically went crazy with boredom until it dawned on him. He and his younger sibling were mistreated and beaten. Mokuba was untouched physically but mentally was in a constant state of shock that could prove lethal. Seto himself both mentally and physically abused to the point of stone cold blood. He decided to take over Kaiba Corporation and that was exactly what he was going to do.

He went home and acted the way his father wanted and did everything his father told. Soon a test arose and in buying 51 shares of KC. he took over and obtained the cold darkness that Gozoboro had. Doing things that not even him believed to be the right thing.

_End flash back_

Katsuya woke the next morning and found himself face to face with Shizuka. He looked around and sat up slowly as the vague pain in his shoulder stroke him as odd. I looked down at the slumbering Mokuba positioned on my lap and started to comb his hair with my palm. I slowly looked up pretending to not notice Katsuya at first. "Good morning my beautiful puppy!" I said as cheerfully as possible. In fact I was very worried. Katsuya had lost so much blood he could have collapsed at any moment. It was scary. He was a little unstable but when he got out of my bed he was able to walk.

"What happened to me all I remember is this weird heat running though my body and a weakness over coming all my strength. And paralyzing my thoughts. I felt an odd presence and then every thing went dark and I just woke up."

"You passed out from blood loss. We tried to shake you alive but nothing worked

"All you did was lye there so I took off you shirt and told Shizuka to get some bandages so that we could rap you up and stop the bleeding. All managed to do was get into trouble by Dr. Brush. We all felt like we were five or something 'cause he was yelling so loud and me being taller that him and looking at the floor in disbelief I mean come on. It looked as though only Shizuka and Mokuba were the only ones getting yelled art it was hilarious but while he was yapping away you were losing more ad more blood. Only after turning and tripping over you did we all remember that the reason he was yelling at us was because we were raping you up the wrong way.

"Finally Dc. Brush got to your bandages and put you in bed. Did you know that you must weigh like 95 pounds or something?"

"I weigh 85 pounds sorry you were off by a lot."

"No you gained weight."

"I did this is wonderful. I am no longer malnourished!"

"Sorry but yeah you are you are supposed to weigh around 120 or 130 pounds'

"Oh well I like the way my body looks. I don't want to be like those obese Americans and there ever rising heath rate."

"You know it is not that late we should probably leave these two to sleep" I picked up Mokuba and placed him beside Shizuka. We left the room but we didn't make it very far before Katsuya needed to lean on someone. "Lean on me Katsuya you will feel better."

I care for Katsuya and his sister and my brother. "You know…seeing them like that, it makes me feel as if we are the parents and they are our children. It is funny we even act like a family." At that he gave me a funny smile that made me laugh. "Hey what are you laughing at I am the one who should be laughing!"

"But why?" I was quizzical of this statement and didn't know why he would say such a thing. He was too good a person with too good a spirit to say such things that are trivial to others and to him.

"Because I am the one who did this to you and Mokuba and Shizuka. I am truly a person with a scarred heart and am a fallen angel that has fallen from grace with crimson tints all over my broken heart and tattered wings. I am nothing than just another person with a broken past and a…"

"Optimistic future?" I chimed in cutting him off at the last second. He al of the sudden had a very happy look on his face. Neither of us said a word more.

We made our way down to the first floor when I remembered. "Oh god it's Tuesday we all have school and I already went over my limit with absentees!"

"Oh my god so have I we all have to go to school no matter what!"

I ran upstairs got ready while Katsuya got help from JT, my savant.

I woke the children up then told them to jet to get ready and they did. I accidentally had that evil eye blue eyes dragon thing going on so, I pretty much scared the living crap out of them. Which I might add happens to be an oxy-moron. I jumped into the bathroom as Katsuya had just gotten to. "Dude I got to jet shower! Get the Hell out! I don't want Shizuka to know."

"Too bad she already dose I told her last night. That's how she got to sleep. She fainted. Ha ha for you! Well 'neways screw showers. WE HAVE GOT TO JET JUST TO NOT MISS SECOND PERIOD! LET ALONE HOMEROOM! Come now Jou. You don't want to be late? Just you brush you teeth and I'll brush and due my hair when we are both done we will switch. Deal?"

"Fine deal!"

We did just that. Jou had to literally drag Shizuka out of the bathroom. I had to drag an unkempt and still tired Mokuba from the breakfast table and all into the limo. I dropped Mokuba and Shizuka off first and then made Jou run 1 mile.

He ran so fast that I watched him pass the car! I thought to myself that if any one gave Jou a hard time I could always lay them off and wait about a month for them to come running back for a job which I will gladly give back

I am not a bad person. I only act that way so no one will question me or act smart to make me feel inferior. I know I am a sweet person but only persons close to me may know that. I will not give into the temptation for blood thirst or power. I have the ability to hold back and or strive off my thirsts for material possessions and cravings for power and strivings for blood. I am oblivious to greed. It possesses the week but mostly the strong but when one has so many things then people would think they would still be very greedy because if his/her placement in social standings. But if one came from nothing into some what everything than there is a possibility that he will resist greed. There are only two people in the whole world that I KNOW are not greedy. Myself and Katsuya Jounouchi. I am of a more wealthy status and Jou of more a working poor status. But, we are not completely different, he and I.

Morning classes ended with both Jou and I fifteen minutes late for Home room me appearing five minutes after him but he was not noticed until I let out a light sigh from cowardliness. We sat on the roof and ate lunch without a word. Finally Katsuya got up and pulled out binoculars and looked in the direction of the middle school.

"Jou what are you doing. If anyone sees you they will think of you as a stalker!'

"I am watching for either Mokuba or Shizuka. AHHHHHHH! They both are on the roof and what the?!"

"Give it here Jou I want to see" I took the Binoculars from him and looked thru them. "Ah Jou move you head." He said sorry and moved from his post. A thin red strip of furious blush crossed his face as he moved to the wall that we were sitting on before. "Aught. You know Jou I can't exactly tell you what they are doing because for one they are no longer facing us. What in the world?! There is now a striping of sushi in Shizukas lunch box? O Kay now I know what they are doing! OOOOOOOOOOOkayyyyyyyyyy? Auk...?" That was the first time I saw true love in action. They tripped over Shizukas packed lunch box while kissing. That got increasingly funny as Mokuba got up, helped Shizuka to stand and wound up heaving her fall upon him and crash on top of his boxed lunch. I wound up stumbling back and falling down from the force of my laughter. Katsuya jumped up and grabbed the binoculars from my hands and watched the two struggle to keep there gowned. He was laughing more than I.

That would be the last time we laughed as such.

School ended without trouble and Katsuya and I pretended to hate each other until we got to Mokubas Middle School. Then Katsuya and I had but no choice but to yell and scream like mother and father to Mokuba and Shizuka about there foolish behavior on the roof at lunch.

Katsuya's big brown eyes soothed me to sleep that night as I was very anxious about the next day. It was my birthday and bad things were bound to happen. Bad things did happen.

I woke up the next morning to find three BIG pairs of eyes right in my face. One of a beautiful light blue sparkle and a shining tint that only the stares gave off to the emptiness that is space! The next a darker yet more loving blue came into vision. These eyes sparkled only a love that life could fill. They had a kind and gentle hatred to them yet they were soft and pure with heavenly delight. Next came a weird color of a diviner type brown. Furious with love and ambition for the worst that is yet to come. Kind and more sincere that only my one and only could muster. They were light as if beveled on painter 5.5 with a dark brown out line that sang 'take me in your-r arms and ho-old me-e tight. Don't le-et me-e go. Fight for my sake. Take me your-r arms. Don't let me fall to pieces.' They had depth to them in the odd way that only a kind and loving yet hated and feared man could have. These loving eyes belonged to Shizuka, Mokuba and Katsuya who had prepared me a terrific breakfast in bed. "Who made this? It is excellent and exquisite. I think I know would you not say....Shizuka?"

"I am sorry Seto but it wasn't me and we let the maids and butlers take off today! You still have one more guess. I have been teaching Mokuba and I never see Katsuya and I am the best cook here so it must be..."

"Mokuba I didn't know you could cook!!"

"NOT ME!!! It was all Katsuya! He must be the best cook in the history of the world! We ate just before you so we could test the food for the significant taste that can only be wasted on you and we thought it was so good. It still is!"

"My father, I would cook for him every day and night and he would tell me it sucked and spit it out. He would then beat me if he were drunk but not often. For sucky food he sure did eat a lot of it!"

"DAMN STRAIT YOU FUCKING BRAT! GET THE FUCK OVER HERE BEFOR I SHOOT YOUR FUCKING SISTERS FUCKING HEAD OFF! OR WOULD YOU RATHER FUCK ME UP SOME MORE WITH YOUR FUCKING GUN? THAT WOULD BE A FUCKING HOOT. SEE? I'M LIKE YOU NOW! I AM A NIGHT OWL! HOOT! BUT THERE IS ONE DIFERENCE! YOU FUCK-UP MEN!" there stood on my balcony was a man of enormous and obese creature of hell. He looked with a fire that is, well for lack of better terms, fucking people up and killing people he has fucked on previous occasions. His eyes had the words 'BLOODY MURDER' written in side of there crevices with permeate ink that writes black but dries a deadly crimson color the hue tint and base of blood. He, due to his stumbling around trying to find Katsuya and Shizuka, seemed to have lost all control over his body functions. Mr. Jak Jounouchi fell to his knees and passed out from alcohol poisoning. Or so it looked that way. We called the police for a breaking and entering and they look him down to the station and locked him up for a while then let him go when he came to.

For the next six or seven hours after the father fiasco with the curses up to yin yang we sat not in silence but not in conversation. All of our eyes had a pure look of cowardliness and pain. But the only pair of eyes that stood out for their ultimate beauty and color. Katsuyas eyes had a color of no compare. They had a color of no equal size, shape, beauty, and the amount of despair visible in the depths that speak only darkness but show light. He broke a silence that seemed to go on for hours breaking my concentration on eyes, Mokubas videogame, and Shizukas book. He spoke with light words that sounded deep and had deep meaning. No one actually answered his contradiction but I went up to him to speak in closed corners but all that came out was a kiss and after a three small words. "I love you." I dipped down a gain to kiss him once or twice more. I backed him into the corner and placed my fore arm on the wall. I draped my hand around his waist and pulled him close to me. Our bodies touching and loving the feel of each other but Katsuya was mad and was not in the mood I was in. "Whats wrong?"

"Damn it all to fucking hell. Why the hell did he have to come back? If for only one second I wish that all time would stop so that all evil would stop. I wish that every being would freeze and so that would cause the world to be at peace. A peaceful world. An oxy-moron wish of epic proportions of futileness and stupidity. There will be no such thing of peaceful world and tranquility as is. Screw dreams that I have had since I was little and just go on with my life. I am going for a walk" Then, without a second thought or another word, he left us all in the dust and with a cloud of confusion hovering above our heads in an eerie way that only direct answers from him could make it leave from its perch.

"Big brother. You should not go after him as of just yet. You could upset him more than he already is. Maybe it is okay to let him be by himself right now. The whole father thing must be very maddening for him and hard to get over, you know." Mokuba said knowing that that was just what I was going to do before he said anything. His head dipped low waiting for my answer. He sprit being lifted to all heights as I told him so. My sprit however fell as if death had overcome me and led me to the depths where Jak would have to windup.

"Yes I know Mokuba. But thank you anyway. I will just let him be for a few hours." I said this while thinking of another matter. '_Oh Katsuya I know how you may feel but not entirely until your soul is ready to open your heart and let other people break your barrier with love. My ever lasting love for you may not be complete as of yet but it will be. You just need to get over your father and his horrible ways. I can help if you would just let me.' _I could feel a small tear rise in my eye. I ran out of the living room and into my room on the second floor. I climbed out of my window on thing on mind. _'Katsuya!'_ As I fell into my garden that only Mokuba, Katsuya and I knew about, and decided to go to Jaks place and well kill the bastard.

Running at full speed I came to the apt. building that looked as though was about to collapse right that second. I went up to the number that Katsuya lived in and opened the door. On the floor lay a drunken man next to him a hooker half naked also passed out on the floor. I looked in all the rundown and horrid rooms but no sign of Katsuya. But one room did stand out. It was well taken care of and clean. The bed was made the CDs alphabetized by artist, co. artist and name of album. The book shelves neatly handled and all books alphabetized by writer, genre, page number, color, age rating, and size (with and height). I was dumbfounded when I saw a small red book on the bed with gold letters on the front that read 'DIARY'. I was awesomely perplexed by this title. So i decide to be a bit naughty.

'Katsuya Jounouchi: New owner because when I found this on the street no one claimed it. The time will be in army type hours and I will have the day then the month then the year. So no one will be able to decipher what I said very easily. AH man this is in permanent ink.

Time: 20:54

Date: 31.12.2000

As I walked in to home today dad was drunk and I had to cook him something or else I got beat again. He claims that I am bad and deserve to be punished for my bad behavior and that I have not been punished enough for making mommy and Shii go to New York. I must be punished for these things. And I will take my punishment with pride until the day I die.'

I read on and on nothing only stupid things about school and pleasing his father to the point where he was not very happy. Until on particular entree called out to me when I read it. I felt like I was going to cry. There were drops of blood on this page and the script was almost impossible to read but being Mokubas brother, I can decipher anything.

'HELLO.

Time 15:46

Date: 21.9.04

Ha. I found it my route away from father. I could just commit suicide but concourse I would need to have a first hand person there to watch me pull the trigger. It is inevitable that Jak will have to buy a gun before pull the trigger but hat already happened. Ah. The blood on my leg is full proof to me. Crud, that throw against the wall must have given me a concussion. Well I am tired and need to plan when my head isn't all fuzzy. Death to the soul that threw away mom and Shii. DEATH TO ME!!!!!'

Katsuya was so confused. I noticed that this diary entree was dated for a few months ago. I then heard a small moan emitting from the stripper in the other room. I ran out as fast as I could to avoid the horror of a cranky Jak and his whore.

I went home so I decided to unwind and get my thoughts together. I pulled out my guitar and a pack of cigarettes. I changed out of my uniform and put on a silk blue t-shirt that had a collar. I unbuttoned all three buttons. I put on a pair on blue jeans and black shoes. I picked up a pick and strapped the instrument over my shoulder. This one particular guitar was my favorite. Its base was blue with a wood neck. I plugged the electric guitar into the amplifier and popped a cigarette into my mouth. I started to play Devil in the Wishing Well by Five for Fighting. After a practice run I sang although I did change a few words to just make me feel better. I changed for on the word Deracination. That was NOT the original wording:

I met Shii at the

Center of the earth.

It was dark there

Was dirt all around but,

I gather you can figure that.

Now Shii says

"I'm your body in the night.

"And I'll lead you

Were you might find yourself

Better if you follow me.

"So go right

Make a left

At a big hotel.

"You'll met Jou

At the bottom

Of the

Wishing well.

"So you better give him something

Give him something good.

"Like every body

Else he's

Miss-understood."

Shii says

"It's a long way out."

I'm gonna make it out.

Cause I'm-a gonna find-a you.

See Shii says

You're as horny as a ghost

But who loves you the most?

If you offer

I might let you carry me.

And Shii there's no one

Here but your self.

In the end it's your

Heath of respect.

Now hurry up

Get on with it.

I went left

I went right

At a big hotel

And Jou was

At the bottom

Of the wishing well

He said

"You better give me something

Give me something good

Like every body else

I'm miss-understood."

Shii says "it's a long way out."

I'm gonna make it out

I'm gonna make it out

I'm gonna make it out

Instrumental for 30 seconds

I took a guess

And cut a portion out

Of my heart.

He said

"That's no were close enough

But it's a damn good start."

I wrote a secret that I betted on the wishing well wall.

He said "I seen one

it follows that

I've seen them all"

We talked of human decimation in a perfect world

Deracination of the universe

Rounded up off hill

As I took him in my arms

He screamed "I'm not insane!

I'm just looking for someone

To understand my pain!"

It's along way out

I'm gonna make it out

It's along

It's a long way out

I'm gonna make it out.

I'm gonna make it out

I'm gonna make it out

"Sexy I didn't now you were that good a singer.Wow are you that in love that you have to change the lyrics to an amazing song into something that you what them to be? Really am I that famous that you would sing of me? And shouldn't it be the other way around? Shouldn't it be me who is gonna make it out of this horrid ditch that Five for Fighting calls a wishing well?" I heard the soft smooth voice of Katsuya coming from the window ledge. He was positioned on the banister on the overview of the garden. I was busy processing the new blood on his cloths, and how he got to the third floor room without a really tall latter which was far from few if there was any few of any latter. As he starred at me through hardened eyes that looked drunk I noticed a thin line run from his nose to his mouth. He took his tong and licked it. "Nothing like Ones own blood. Tastes good and...Salty! Wow am I random must be this new thing I'm taking for getting all my troubles away it's called 'Sudden nose bleeds thanks to really sexy lover dancing all over the place half naked and semi hard-on.' Oh if you didn't catch my drift your fly's open and you're kind of erect. Making sudden arousal really hard to control." The sexy, seductive and evil looking smirk, which made me hard and did the job quiet well, caught me off guard. I to got a bloody nose in a matter of seconds. My fingers didn't quite work at that moment. I scrambled to pull up my zipper and when I finally did I spoke.

"Now I guess no one ever taught you that breaking and entering is against the law especially when you are in love?"

"I was taught that but there is something else meat me on top of the tallest building that has a very large and very flat roof. This dose not include Kaiba Corp. Main tower. I will meat you at 24:00 in the morning. You will not bring any one what so ever. All you will bring is you. There is a dress code. Black tank top and very tight black jeans. You will bring a black hoodie but you may not put it on until I tell you. You may only have one design on it. Either a Heartagram or an element symbol. No others. They may be red, or pink. But no design would be best. Remember I will want you there. And expect a good work out!" He winked and leaped off the balcony with a weird Glint in his eye. Something was up but before I could go to see him at the S.D.R. Uri Yuki Tower in Time Plaza I had to get dressed again. I remember thinking that I was not a girl and should not have to change that many times in the day.

Focusing on looking good I pulled out my ultra sexy stuff and rummaged through it looking for the specified attire. As he requested I found it in some old junk from when I was dating Shimmiizukaku. That relationship lasted two hours at most.

I ran into the other room in search of Mokuba and Shizuka. When I entered the room a got a five minutes of applaud. "Yes, yes thank you maids, butlers, and family. I have a question of utmost importance and if you don not answer me directly you will be fired and kicked out gather the lot of them so I can ask my question. Lorelei please go around to the west wing and get every one. Katalia-Mai please check to east wing. Jason please check the south. And Finally Utana please check the first floor and gardens. Mokuba, please go grab me all your hoodies. I need one for tonight" In unison they all answered me in the appropriate master or mister way depending on how long they had lived there. I heard them whisper as they left 'What's gotten into Mr. Kaiba. HE SAID PLEASE!!!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that is it for chapter four! I wanted to make it longer but I am going through editing and it is like 17 or so pages right now and that is NOT good. I plan on rewriting my published book or rewrite this and then get it published. Am not sure. Well of course this is not my best writing and going to only use this plot but must change names

Oh well. Remember if you want story to change a little then you will need to tell me so in a review. Rules are at top of document

all fake names

shii shizukas nick name

Please review!

Inuyasha-101-catzrule


	5. At Last I can Breathe

'sup...Don't own YGO or Linkin Park

Dudes just read

and try not to cry on your computer

Scarred chapter five

My Father left me on the cold wet ground

Puddle of blood

My shoulder somewhat distorted

Shot to hell

My leg broken to pieces

Crying won't ease the pain

The peace my body was at was gone

Broken soul

My whole being in ashes of gross despair

Why dose this have happen

Then that man has the gull to lay hands on Shizuka

Lay hands on her again

I am out of time...

Scarred Chapter Five:

At last I can breathe

I ran at a sprit to get to The Time Plaza. Jou had at the last minute decided that I couldn't take a limo to the destination. I had immense fears as I ran. My trench coat billowing hard behind me ant every step. I wished I could take it off to lighten my step.

_Flash Back_

'Ring-ring-ring' the phone in the pocket of Seto's Favorite trench coat was ringing off the hook. Suddenly the ring changed from his obnoxious business call ring to a beautiful Moonlight Sonata. Seto Kaiba Ran into the room half giggling half choking on a Pocky stick. "Hello you have called Kaiba and I'm answering what do ya want?"

"Well, that is a rather rood way to greet your lover on the phone. I am calling you because I forgot something. You can not get a ride to the tower. You must walk or in this case SPRINT to the tower. Cool?" Replied Katsuya Jounouchi on the other end. He sounded cool and collected which was weird for him. He was either freaked or hyper or just cool, but never collected. He always had mixed emotions and could not control those emotions but this day was different.

"Yeah I'm cool. Why are you..." Seto was cut off by a click and a beep tone, relying the message that the other line had hung up. Bewildered, the young CEO stood there just staring at the Cell Phone before realizing that he had to leave. Grabbing his trench coat and running for the door headed in the direction of the tower.

_End Flash Back_

Suddenly a Dark Purple limo pulled up beside me and a familiar face stared out at me thru the sun roof. "Hello big brother!" Said a small fragile tired voice and then the window on the back seat rolled down reveling a small brunette named Shizuka. I halted under a street lamp to see Mokuba hanging out of the sun roof and Shizuka sitting on the window ledge. Big Brother, didn't you say that Big brother Katsuya said that you had to bring a hoodie and not a trench coat?" I looked down at myself and realized that he was right.

"Here you are Big brother Seto! Give your trench coat here. Or well throw it to Mokuba." I did as Shizuka said and then something hit me in the head when I looked down to look at my figure. I caught the mystery object and it turned out to be Mokubas hoodie.

"Thank you both I will get going now he said not to have any one with me but you could stay parked outside of the tower. But you can't give me a ride. Bye." With that I sprinted off to the tower to meet Katsuya.

"Huff...huff... so...Katsuya what did you want to see me about?" I finally managed to say as soon as a partially regained my breath.

"No. I shall be the first to ask questions. Who is in the limo parked outside?"

"Mokuba and Shizuka." I said flatly. He was acting really weird.

"That's not that good. They can't be here, send them away"

"Why"

"BECAUSE THEY CAN'T SEE THIS!" He yelled so loud that I thought that Shizuka and Mokuba might have heared him from down stares.

"I'll call the limo and tell them to go." I pulled out my cell and dialed Mokubas limo's number. "Hello. Zahra. I need you to put me on speaker so that Mokuba and Shizuka can hear."

"Yes Mr. Kaiba. I shall put you on speaker." With that I heard a click and we were both on speaker. Katsuya said nothing.

"Big brother Seto!"

"Big brother!" Said Mokuba and Shizuka in unison.

"Mokuba, Shizuka you must leave. You can not be here. Sorry. Katsuya says so. Go home and get some rest. I'll tell you all about it when I get ho..."

"NO YOU WON'T!" Blurted out Katsuya.

"Okay just go home and go to sleep. 'K'?"

"Alright Big brother Seto" the two screamed in unison. "See you tomorrow morning. See you as well big brother Katsuya. Good night!" they said all too cheerfully. They would not be going to sleep that night.

"Well, now that that is over with lets get down to business. There are ten boom boxes on the ground. We will each get a few remotes and on the count of three press play. Here you are." He walked over to me and handed me five remotes. Then he walked back to the ledge. "Seto you are the only one who is allowed to see this. I love you so much. get ready. 1...2...3...play" at that we both hit play on all five remotes at the same time. And his song played.

(It starts

With one/I don't know why

It doesn't even matter how hard you try)

"Good bye Seto" He mouth to me as he pulled a black object out of his pocket. A gun stared me in the face. He then rotated it 90 degrees. Still pointed at me I feared for what he might be thinking. Killing me or him self. He then slowly pulled his arm back and touched the barrel to his temple.

(Keep that in mind/I designed this rhyme

To explain in due time

All I know

Time is a valuable thing

Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings)

I ran up to him as his finger started to squeeze the trigger. As I got to him, the gun was about to go off but instead of the bullet penetrating his skull I pushed him to the ground and smacked the gun out of his hand going off into infinity. The look in his eyes had two meanings: I am so sorry and I love you but I have to do this. I got up off of him and moved slowly away tears filling my eyes. I saw a glint of something silver in his hand.

(Watch it count down to the end of the day

The clock ticks life away

It's so unreal

Didn't look out below

Watch the time go right out the window

Trying to hold on/but didn't even know)

He switched his switch blade and put it near to his neck. I backed away from my original spot afraid to do anything until he put it near his leg. He placed his right hand on top of the handle to the switch blade and his left to hold it.

(Wasted it all just to

Watch you go)

I flung myself at him with all my strength. I pulled the blade out of his leg and threw it across the roof, landing on the other side of the building to far away for Katsuya to run to. He pushed me off of him and started to talk. I was lip reading to hear what he was saying.

(I kept everything inside even thought I tried/it all fell apart

What meant to be/will eventfully/be a memory/of a time when

I tried so hard

And got so far

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

I had fall

To lose it all

But in the end

It doesn't even matter)

"I have no other way to go. If I die you will be hurt but you'll get over it. You are strong, Seto. I love you so much that only you can see this. Only you can witness what I am willing to do and have been willing to do since I was ten. It was the first thing out of my mouth to Honda when I walked out of the hospital when I was ten. I said 'Well I have something to tell you. I want to die. I want to just go away. Dude if not killed by my fathers' hands then by my own.' Have you ever heard such a thing out of a Childs' mouth? 'If not killed by my fathers' hands then by my own'. It is like something from a drama book. Could you even picture it? The sight? I, in a wheel chair and Honda at my side, looking at me like I would shoot myself right then and there. I was ten and he was what 11?. A ten-year-old talking of homicide and suicide at ten AND freaking out a little 11-year-old. You can't see it can you?"

(No, I could not.

One thing/I don't know why

It doesn't even matter how hard you try...)

The song suddenly stopped and an eerie silence was left unbroken till he spoke. "In about five minutes the song will start up again and the police will have gone because they are just arriving and hear nothing. You see by having the radios that loud I have distracted the police and when they go they will have little time to come back and help. The floor plan is they will bust threw the doors of the roof while you and I are fighting. You scream out that you love me and at that moment I say it as well. I forcefully kiss you and push you to the ground. I say goodbye and then..." he made a whistling sound that was fading and then a cur-plunk noise. It made me think of Mokubas old Saturday morning cartoons. In my head I saw Wile E. Coyote falling from a cliff with that exact sound that Katsuya had just made, all around the large living room.

Three or four minutes of complete silence surrounded us as I heard the eerie accompaniment that I had heard 7 or 8 minutes ago.

I looked at my watch. 00:30. I got anxious. I knew that he would do anything. I thought that if he jumps or shoots or stabs so will I. He inched closer to the edge as I stepped closer to him. I started to run, catching him off guard. He stumbled a little as I lunged at him to keep him from going anywhere. As I landed on him we rolled and I wound up on top bending over him as if he were pinned by a dog. Soft rain like droplets pored from my eyes as did they from his.

(Keep that in mind/I designed this rhyme

To remind myself how

I tried so hard

In spite of the way you were mocking me

Acting like I was part of your property

Remembering all the times you fought with me/I'm surprised

It got so far)

"Please Seto!" Katsuya yelled as he pushed me off him and ran toward the edge. Tears streaming from his eyes he started to sob but his face showed no emotion. Han ran to the other side of the roof me right in his tail. I was crying as well but my face showed it. My brown hair hanging in front of my eyes and my face flushed. He slid on the roof as he lunged for the knife that I had thrown away. When he grabbed it he turned and flopped onto his backside to slide against the upcoming wall of the storage shed. I heard a loud bam through the music, the sound of him crashing into the wall and skidding to a halt after being deflected by the titanium/aluminum alloy siding. I ran after him changing direction several times due to his little human ping-pong game. Soon, I caught up with him and grabbed the knife out of his hands.

(Things aren't the way the were before

You wouldn't even recognize me anymore

Not that you knew me back then

But it all comes back to me

In the end)

Running again I was the one being chased. Trying my hardest not to fall on my face I headed for the emergency exit. As soon as I got there I opened the door hearing a loud buzzing sound that was there before. I jumped to the conclusion that Katsuya had hotwired the door to turn the noise off at a certain time and then have it turn back on once I was on the roof. I threw the knife into the door hit the 'outside lock' button that turns off in 10 minutes. But I hoped that he didn't know that.

His face turned red with anger. But it soon faded to a pale, pale white color. His eyes showed sadness that I only saw once. And that was when Otoga's sisters had died. He ran toward the ledge but stopped abruptly and turned to face me.

(You keep every thing inside and even though I tried/it all fell apart

What it meant to me/will eventually/be memory/of a time when

I tried so hard

And got so far

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

I had fall

To lose it all

But in the end

It doesn't even matter)

"Seto. Listen to the words coming from my heart to you. THIS IS the way I want to go. To go with grace and honor but you have left me to my last choice. The only other thing I can do you have left me. Have you forgotten where we are? We are on the 175 floor. The roof. The drop from hear is 1750 feet, approximately. One normal person would die from extensive change in altitude by the 75 floor. I will not. If I jump I will survive the fall but not the landing. I will die on impact. I am hoping to land on my head were it will be quick and painless. But if you watch me hit on my back all ligaments, tendons, veins, arteries, organs etc. in my body will burst out of my body and fly in all directions. This will be the first suicide off of this building. The first only because too many, no, all people are afraid of what wile happen. Well I know and if I land on my head there will only be blood left. Nothing more."

(I put my trust in you

Pushed as far as I can go

And for all this

There is only one thing you should know

I put my trust in you

Pushed as far as I can go

For all this there's only one thing you should know

I tried so hard

And got so far

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

I had fall

To lose it all

But in the end

It doesn't even matter)

The last I saw a flap of a shirt as his body glided off the roof to the ground. The song hit its final chord as a herd a chorus of screams from bellow. I opened up the emergency exit and stabbed my leg several times in the spot that Katsuya had stabbed himself.

I limped down the stairs till I reached the final step. I slashed my wrists and my throat before I walked out the door into the street. When I saw Katsuya there on the sidewalk in several pieces I stabbed my heart right then and there. If I had known the paramedics were there I would have waited till I got home.

For the next few days I watched the sun set and the sun rise in a hospital bed with Mokuba and Shizuka by my side. Bandages on my neck and wrist and a file on me for attempt at suicide that I could win in my sleep. But to me the only thing that mattered was Katsuya.

Time has passed since he committed suicide and there are still days that I try to kill my self but fail due to Mokuba. Every time I see them, Mokuba and Shizuka I think to my self '_Katsuya we could have been like that. And Mokuba and Shizuka would be like our children.' _When I see them kiss I am reminded of the short days that I spent with Katsuya and his ever depressed and scarred heart.

I will drive the barrel of this gun. The same gun Katsuya used. I will drive the barrel down my throat. I will fire. I will die instantly. But even after I am dead, I will go on loving Katsuya Jounouchi.

_Fin_

© Bloody Days of Dust (K.A.F.) 2005


	6. Epilogue One month after His last try

Epilogue coz you guys seem to be kind of disappointed

And I want to write an epilogue

Sry it took so long. Was really sick and pukeing like every fifteen minutes.

Enjoy

sorry if it is really bad i rush wrote

Spooky and weird let me warn you. You may not understand it at parts due to extensive explaining but chaa whatever

OC's just for my explanation that I made up. Supernatural ahead!

Don't own YGO  
( ) ()> (>)>

Every day Mokuba was reminded of Katsuya Jounouchi's death. He's brother's illnesses. Every week one of Seto Kaiba's demons would convince him to try to commit suicide.

They would always keep it under raps but it was getting harder and harder to keep the media away.

Seto was turning into a psychopath with several personalities. In fact he was already there.

After the death of Jou he had trouble dealing with company affairs. He would often starve himself, cut his wrists, strangle himself and overdose on pain killers. But always on the look out, Mokuba and Shizuka always came to the rescue. Finally when Mokuba turned 15 Seto cracked and surrendered all control over to Mokuba.

A very wise choice for one week later he tried again to kill himself. This time, with more devastating consequences.

One Month after the end of chapter five

Mokuba walked into the study arms around Shizuka and her beautiful red dress. Both eyes glowing in delight of the good news. Mokuba walked over to his elder brother who was on the floor crouched over a puzzle of a kitten. Seto was muttering profanities at the puzzle because the tail piece would not fit in-between the eyes were the nose should go. Mokuba took of his long trench coat and crouched next to Seto and helped him out with the puzzle. Shizuka sat down on the couch smile turning to a frown at the sight of the crazy Kaiba. Seto was in a state of shock after his attempt with the gun that Katsuya had tried to use. Mokuba gently touched his right arm.

Seto slightly turned his head and made a squeaky noise indicating that he wanted to know what was wrong. "Nothing big brother. Nothing is wrong, just keep on playing with your kitty puzzle. Okay?" Mokuba said as if talking to a toddler.

"un-hum" Seto said back with a sweet and innocent look on his face. Mokuba walked over to the couch and sat down. he put his arm around Shizuka. She pulled up her legs and hugged them as they watched Seto play like he was three or four again.

_Flashback_

The gun was pointed down and in the throat of Seto Kaiba. Suddenly the doors to the study burst open and Mokuba sprinted to his brother. Before Seto could pull the trigger Mokuba pulled out the gun and pointed it in the air still with Seto's hand on it.

Seto Kaiba suddenly pulled the gun back and pulled the trigger firing the gun but not getting himself but shooting off the right arm of his younger brother, Mokuba. He let out a blood curtailing scream that rang threw the halls of the large mansion. Shizuka ran into the room along with Seto's psychiatrist just in time to watch Mokuba fall to the floor parallel to his arm.

The blood spurted out of the small stump and glided thru the air.

Using his Left arm Mokuba pushed himself up and ran toward the gun that had fallen to the ground. Tears pouring from his eyes because of the pain.

Realizing what was going on Seto quickly dropped to the floor and tried to grab the gun but Mokuba got to it first.

Shizuka ran to Mokuba and grabbed the gun from his hand. She kissed him on the cheek and ran with Seto in hot pursuit.

Running as fast as she could, she dodged Setos every lunge with ease. As fast as she was running Shizuka tried to unload the gun. Her only problem was concentrating on the firearm _and _running away from Kaiba. Doing both at once was too much. She had to lose him for just one second so she could slow down.

She ran to the back of the mansion and went into Setos precious closet. Every thing that Katsuya had owned or ever touched was in that closet and never would Seto dare to disturb the peace and neither would Shizuka but she had to do something to get the maddened Kaiba off her tail for a minimal of two seconds.

As quickly as she could she unlocked every bullet and threw them to the ground.

Seconds gone by and Seto waited anxiously outside of the mahogany doors to the closet that held his most precious memories. He glanced down to his arms were scares showed all the times that he tried to die. People told him time and time again that it is not what Katsuya would have wanted but he was sure they were wrong. Why else would Katsuya let Seto watch his demise other than to have Seto have the same fate as him? Seto thought his thinking was logical but then again he was on the brink of insanity. In fact he was not sure of anything after Katsuyas death.

In a swirl of motion the chase was on again this time for an unloaded gun. Seto thought that Shizuka thought that he would bring up the courage to go in and find her at some point so instead of waiting for the inevitable she would try and prolong it. But he was wrong.

As usual he thought he was right because before the incident he was always right but now after the incident thing were very different.

Not only was he almost always wrong, but he was almost always not making any sense is his immense rambling about message board meetings for Kaiba Corp. or daily routine in the office, that Mokuba was told every night at dinner when he was 10 or 11. He had finally cracked and every one knew it except Seto Kaiba himself.

Shizuka avoided another lunge as she sprinted up the stares and into Kaiba's old bedroom. Another place where Katsuya had been but this time Kaiba had no regrets about entering the room.

Shizuka headed for the bathroom and jumped into the tub making a round turn and having Kaiba follow her. When he tripped over the side of the tub, hit his head, and knocked himself out she sat on the toilet seat and sighed.

The long chase throughout the mansion was a tiring one. Kaiba of course was used to it due to his old games of tag with his brother. She looked over to the unconscious Seto. He looked as if he were in an awkward position so she decided to make him look more relaxed. Shizuka lifted up the body with ease, only because he starved himself and ate almost nothing for days on end, and placed him back in the tub looking as if he were taking a bath.

She noticed that his forehead a small cut on it. Walking to the medicine cabinet and grabbing some gauze and Neosporin, she cleaned his cut along with adding scar reducing agent to the numerous scars on his arms.

Within seconds, Mokuba, who was still bleeding, and several doctors came into the bathroom.

"Tend to my Brother NOW! And make sure nothing is wrong physically we will question sanity later. You! Downstairs and get my arm. You bandages if I fall ill it is all you fault and look at Shizuka too. If any Kaiba person in this room falls ill it is your entire fault you dolts!" Mokuba was shrieking at the doctors. He turned a cold shoulder to Shizuka too but that was only because he had to keep up his brother reputation for icy-cold CEO.

Shizuka didn't mind.

She understood.

And it was a joy, living with the man that her brother fell in love with. It was even more a wonderful fate that she fell in love with the brother of the man that her brother fell in love with. Even if her brother was a suicide victim, and her brothers lover a suicidal maniac. It was all just way too much for her to be thankful for. She always wondered if she was too grateful for everything.

"Oh Mokuba, Are you sure that you will be okay? Your arm is...." But she could not finish her sentence. Mokuba turned to her and cut her off. His words filled with poison of a different time and space.

"I will be just fine. A mechanical arm will fix all problems with me, but if my brother can keep a cool head after this, then I will worry. But that will not happen, will it?" Mokuba turned his head and glared at all of the men in the room.

They all answered in unison and with fear in there voices. "No Mr. Kaiba."

The days came and went and Seto didn't wake up. He turned pale then got too red. He gained fevers then turned ice cold. He groaned and tossed and turned. He fell out of his bed and he stayed perfectly still. Doctors said he was in a coma and had a concussion.

Some say it was stress.

Others said it was of shock.

Mokuba thought it was from grief.

Shizuka thought it was from sorrow.

But Seto knew it was from his self abusiveness. He knew that he was out cold. And the only person he blamed...was himself. Every thing. Katsuya's death. Him. His brothers arm. Him. Shizukas chase. Him. Every thing that had happened in the past three or four years. Entirely his fault.

One week later he finally woke up. Dazed and confused, he could not talk. He was a toddler again. Inaudible squeaks and groans. He slowly learned words but didn't use them much. He thought he was four or five and so he pretended the likes. Every body would try to convince him otherwise but all he did was scream and cry. Every one tended to his needs, after all no one can win against a child. Something he thought he was.

Soon he occupied himself with puzzles and imaginary friends. Friends who tormented him. Friends who were really his alter egos.

_End Flashback_

"Life will go on as so Shizuka. I don't like it but it's true. You know that don't you?"

"Yes Mokie. I know exactly what you are saying. And it saddens me to think such things. But what I don't understand is how he thinks he is a little boy. Can you help me on this one?"

"Seto is three or four or five. He believes that he is the age before I was born. Before I was born, every thing was perfect." Mokuba began the story of his life with a tear in his eye. There are more to come

"But then on my birth day my mother was fired from her job and Dad was only making a few bucks a week. We were evicted and lived with a friend. Mom and dad couldn't take it and killed them selves in front of our eyes.

They had no will and no money to tell what to do with us. So we were dropped at an orphanage.

We made only one friend but he was really sick and died the day we came.

In order to have a good image Gozoboro Kaiba visited the orphanage. My brother challenged him to a chess mach, confident that he would win. Gozoboro thought that same thing. Before Seto ended the game he wagered that if he won then we would be Gozoboro's adopted children but if Gozoboro won then we would stay at the orphanage.

My brother took his stunning victory with pride and we were soon in a huge mansion. Mainly this one. On the sixth floor there are six doors. Each of which have six horrible memories waiting inside for Seto and I.

First door. Closet. Nothing really only that we hid in here for a long, long time after what happened to us in any other of the five rooms.

Second door. The conference room. He was schooled, abused, bullied, starved, lacking of sleep, and lacked exercise.

Third room. The office. Somewhat the same as the bed room only Gozoboro was drunk in the bedroom. In the office he was sober.

Fourth door. The Cult room.

Have you ever heard of the G'S? Well they were established by Gozoboro. They worshiped the Devil. Not the big man him self but Demons. They believed that Demons had more power that the Devil and that they should rebut. Well they summoned two Demons to this realm. Only they were not what we thought they were. These two Demons were kind and gentle. The didn't lack manners and they were beautiful. The two were Kirin and Manta.

Kirin Had long beautiful Blond hair with natural Light blonde streaks. Her eyes blood red and beautiful. Her ears were pointed and she had three earrings that pointed out. She was wearing leather jeans that were really tight and a crimson tank top that had a slit half way down the front that was tied with black string. She wore leather boots that had 1-2 inch heals on. She had a tattoo of an inverted cross on her left shoulder and said that it was just because and God didn't mind. I remember asking her if she believed in God. She smiled at me and said 'The only thing that differs us from Angels is that Demons are partial to cold. It dose not harm us, it is only very uncomfortable. And heaven is very cold' She had fangs but she was really nice and she didn't scare me.

She was married to Manta. Manta had Short White hair and Dog-like ears. His eyes were really blue though. Lighter than my brothers. He wore Black jeans and a jacket. No shirt. He was really skinny. You could almost see his ribs but not really. He just wore regular Bam sneakers. His jeans were more on the cargo side but leather and really tight. I asked him if Demons had wings. He showed me his and Kirin showed me hers. Manta's were Black and leathery with a sprinkle of feather on them. I guess I had a weird look on my face because he said 'My wings show that I am Half Demon. My Mother was an Angel and My father A Demon. See. White feathers.'

Then Kirin spoke up. 'My wings are complete leather and completely Demon looking but on the contrary I am one-fourth Vampire. When my clan was young and I only an infant, God made my clan Demons so we could live in peace with the world looking human. Hence the eyes.'

I remember. They were in a cell and they were the only friends I had. I don't know what happened to them.

Anyway, fourth door. The cult room. In the middle was a salt circle. Somewhat similar to the Arichalcos, but it was not. Incense filled the room, but my brother was convinced that it was marijuana. It used to make me really, just, giddy. They used our blood for the transmutation of the demons that they summoned but not all made it. Before brother was but now I am involved in Heaven and Hell's mafia. Brother really did want them behind bars and I'm still working on it.

Fifth door. Bathroom. Cold showers, little toothpaste, first three of the sixth door, and forced overdose.

Sixth final and most tragic door. The bedroom. Seto was raped, molested, abused, shot at and teased. I watched most of it. Well the teasing, abusing, and shooting at least.

The sixth floor was our home after the dungeon was occupied by Kirin and Manta. Even after the weather turned cold and they were week their love never died.

In the end the final deciding order was the pollution of earth. It gave them a special skin decease that killed them slowly over two or three years. Finally I watched them die. The held each other through the bars of the cell that separated them.

I cried as always my brother did not. A beautiful ceremony was preformed for them. But it was not open casket due to the way the way they looked. They were buried next to our parents with our original last names. They were the only ones I talked to other that my brother.

Well soon after my brother tricked my step father with his own lesson. That was the day that Seto was changed forever. He was always colder and acting like my stepfather, it disturbed me. I thought that my brother had been brain washed and it turns out he was. He was taught all theses weird things that he kept trying to teach me. I only half listened and pretended to be the way my brother wanted but I cried out one day in protest that broke my brother.

He broke a little inside as well as outside. He finally cried. He fell upon me and cried. I was pushed down to the ground under his weight. He put his head on my lap and cried. He just broke down. All his felling locked up inside burst out. I had no objections. Obviously he felt a lot better afterwards. From that day on whenever he needed to cry, I was always there.

Finally he started developing a crush, on your brother, while I already had a crush on you. He wrote of it in Microsoft Word for a while. He saved it as diary. I read it and found of his secret. I convinced him of something. I told him to write a note of some sort too meat him up on the roof. If all went well then love would have blossomed but no one knows for sure what happened up there, on the roof. All I know is that when Seto came home he was immensely happy and I could tell in his voice what had happened. You know rest."

Shizuka sat stunned on the couch watching Seto play. She had no idea. But she knew that her life story would have to wait. She just let herself be cuddled by her Love. She cried on his shoulder. She cried for all the pain he had endured.

She loved him enough to do just that. And only that.

But life will go on and pain will live in all hearts that were attached to the incident just a few years ago.

Love is the only emotion that shows the one hurtful fact, with a passion. Join me in death, finally means something that will only make someone smile.

Endings just seem, so bitter.


End file.
